


cha hakyeon's curiosity shop

by Diamondame, Melmoland



Category: BTOB, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fantasy, Immortality, M/M, antique shop, boys touching other boys weenies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondame/pseuds/Diamondame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: Cha Hakyeon isn't a normal shop owner. Taekwoon had no idea what kind of job he'd just applied for.





	1. am i hired or not?

Jung Taekwoon straightened his tie, combed his hair and smoothed out his eyebrows. He looked in the mirror on his car's visor one last time before grabbing his resume and stepping out of his car.   
Cha Hakyeon looked up as the bell to his shop tinkled. He put on his most charming smile and sauntered up to the handsome stranger.  
“And how may I help _you_ this morning?” He grinned and rested his elbow on a high shelf, not being subtle about eyeing the man up and down.  
“I - uh…” Taekwoon waved his resume nervously, hoping to distract the other man. “Are- are you hiring?” He asked with a nervous blush. He wasn't expecting to be confronted by someone so handsome… or even young, for that matter. This shop had supposedly been here for decades and had never, to his knowledge, changed owners, and the small name tag this man was wearing clearly said “owner” right under his name.  
Hakyeon took Taekwoon's hand and plucked the resume out of it before straightening the pale fingers and tracing the lines on his palm.  
“What's your name?”  
“Uh- L-Leo… Sir” He said, trying not to giggle. It tickled, and his hand flinched a little. Hakyeon froze and looked skeptically at the other man.  
“Right… Leo. If that's what you want us to call you. Are you free now?”  
“Uh… yes?”  
“Good. Wonsik can show you the ropes.”   
Hakyeon shouted toward the back of the store for Wonsik. “While we're waiting for him, I have a question for you.” Taekwoon looked down and suddenly noticed that the other man had tangled their fingers together. It felt so natural despite the fact that he knew it was wrong, but he didn’t try to move his hand.  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Don't call me 'sir'. I was wondering if you'd like to go for dinner with me.”  
“What?” Taekwoon looked confused.  
“You? Me? Restaurant? Food?” Hakyeon cocked an eyebrow. "Tonight?"  
“I don't feel right fraternizing with my boss…” Taekwoon’s blush grew, and he rubbed his free hand across the back of his neck as he looked at the floor.  
“You're fired.” Hakyeon grinned as Taekwoon’s head snapped up, a shocked look on his face. “There, that solves that-”  
“Hyung, you're gonna land us in a shit load of legal trouble talking like that.” Wonsik walked up and pretended to slice Hakyeon's neck with his hand.  
“Leo knows I was joking, right?”   
Taekwoon nodded slowly.  
A young man walked in with an overloaded backpack and what appeared to be some browning, limp lettuce stuck in his hair.  
“Here you fucking go,” He shouted angrily. “I'm taking a shower. I'm fucking minging.”  
“Take your time, Hyogi. You've done a good job, and Sikkie is training our new employee.” Hakyeon replied pleasantly.  
“New employee?” Sanghyuk echoed excitedly.  
“Say hi, Leo.”  
“Uh… hi.”  
“So does that mean you're gonna train me, finally?”  
“I'll leave that to Jaehwan. Go shower. You stink.” Hakyeon waved a hand in front of his nose and crinkled his eyebrows before returning his attention to the tall man in front of him.   
“The sandwich list is by the door, Leo.” Sanghyuk said. Taekwoon felt the owners hand slide away from his as he watched the younger man open the register, pulling out 50,000 won. “Get yourself one too,” He said, handing the money to the newest employee and running through a beaded curtain that lead to the back.  
“You're the new guy. It's part of your job,” Wonsik said, pointing at the sandwich shop through the window. Taekwoon was completely confused by the whole situation, but at least he came out of it with the job he came for. 

**A few days ago**  
 _“Taekwoon. Get in here. We got another weird one, but this time we got a survivor and camera footage.”_  
“Let me see the footage.” Taekwoon ran into his office and straight toward the laptop that was open in front of his boss.  
“Tell me what you can make of this.” He played the surveillance footage and it showed a party. A man walked in waving something.  
“Is he the guy who did it?”  
“Just watch.” The party goers surrounded him as he unrolled a paper scroll with a painting on it. Everyone's impressed expressions turned to horror as they scattered. “Keep watching. Look closely.” He pointed at the screen. There was a faint outline of a tiger in the room. As if it were two dimensional.  
“What the-” The tiger started attacking people, rending flesh from bone and gnawing on them for good measure. The scroll on the ground finally rolled itself back up. There was a moment of silence before the door opened and a man walked in through the carnage. He picked up the scroll, peeked inside and walked out.  
“Any thoughts?”  
“The victim who brought the scroll into the party. Check his pockets. He should have a receipt or a business card or something for that weird antique shop.” Taekwoon stated.  
“I have a better idea. Why don't you apply for a job there and see what you can find out from the inside.”  
“What? Like undercover?”   
“Exactly.”

 **Present**  
Taekwoon grumbled as he brought the bags of sandwiches back to the shop.   
“Leo's back!” Hakyeon shouted happily before flipping the sign on the door to 'closed'. “Come on, they're all waiting.” He pushed the taller man through the beaded curtain.  
“Who is? Why did I order so much?”  
They went upstairs and walked into a dingy, but clean common room with a table in the middle. Taekwoon looked around the room and noted a lot of mirrors. He thought it was odd that a house full of guys would have so many, but he supposed it caught the light well, and there didn't seem to be too many lights around. It didn’t seem too strange for an antique store to hold some of its merchandise in the back if there wasn’t enough room out on the main floor either.   
“Ok kids. Lunch time!” Hakyeon shouted, and three men came out of their rooms grinning about food. Taekwoon read off the orders, twitching slightly when he recognised Jaehwan from the video. They’d all just sat down to eat when Jaehwan’s door opened abruptly and a baby tiger popped out, promptly hopping onto Taekwoon's lap. He froze.  
“Are you ok?” Jaehwan asked.  
“Can I take the rest of the day off? It's so fluffy…” Taekwoon couldn’t help but coo at the strange little thing in his lap, utterly confused but enamoured at the same time.   
“You don't have to move until Tigger has decided to let you move. I think he wants some of your sandwich.” Hakyeon said sweetly.  
Taekwoon fed the tiny tiger a bit of pastrami, being careful not to give him too much bread.  
“Isn't this bad for him?” Taekwoon asked, running his fingers through the downy, soft fur.   
“He's special. He can eat whatever he wants,” Jaehwan replied. The creature made a bizarre croaking noise before rolling to its back and looking expectantly at Taekwoon. He gently rubbed it's tummy.  
“He likes Leo,” Jaehwan said happily, clapping like a little kid.   
“Does that mean we should clear out the spare room and make it presentable for him?” Sanghyuk asked, his mouth full of food.  
“That's brilliant, Hyogi. You guys get on that after lunch. Sikkie will continue training him.” Hakyeon beamed.  
“That's… really not… necessary. I already have a place to live.” Taekwoon paused his petting, and the small tiger pawed earnestly at him to make him start again.   
Before Hakyeon could continue trying to get Taekwoon to move in, there was a set of footsteps coming up the stairs.   
“Binnie!” Hakyeon intercepted the man on the steps and Taekwoon couldn't hear what he was saying.   
A tall, handsome man with dimples came up the stairs, followed by Hakyeon who looked like he was trying to form a two man conga line behind him.   
“I’d say Hyung wants you to move in and that's not something he usually wants people to do, but I think Tigger has pretty much decided that you already live here,” the good looking man with “Hongbin” stenciled on his name badge said amicably.   
“But… I have a place. With a lease that's not up for some time.”  
“Move here. It's free. We even have a moving van and strong people to help you move your stuff into your new room.” Jaehwan said, flexing his noodly arms as if Taekwoon never spoke. These guys clearly weren’t taking no for an answer, but moving in was not an option.   
“I can't.” Taekwoon said sternly, folding his sandwich wrapper neatly and handing the tiger to Sanghyuk. “What time does my shift end?” He asked.   
“It's one PM now… I guess three AM?” Hakyeon shrugged his shoulders.   
“What time does my shift end?” He asked again, glaring at his new boss.  
“Nine PM?” Now it sounded like Hakyeon was asking.  
“What time does my shift end?” Taekwoon frowned this time.  
“Three PM.” Hongbin finally spoke up. “Go on, Hyung. Show him what he needs to do.” Hongbin said to Wonsik.

Downstairs, Taekwoon took the dusting rag that Wonsik gave him and started polishing the wooden frames on a few silver backed mirrors. He started on the detailed woodwork of a desk when Hakyeon started whining at him.  
“What are you doing? It doesn't look antique if it's all clean and new looking!” Taekwoon ignored him and kept polishing like Wonsik told him to do.  
“May I remind you, Hyung, that nobody wants to buy dirty furniture,” Wonsik stated. “He's doing a good job. He's a hard worker.”  
“Then why do I keep you guys if I have _him_ working so hard?”  
“Because I make sure you don't pay too much when you buy this shit off of people. Hongbin keeps the house nice and clean and is a pro at merchandising and management, and Jaehwan is training Hyogi to be an acquisitions specialist.” Wonshik drummed his fingers on the counter.   
“No,” Taekwoon said softly, “Jaehwan is taking a nap on the Victorian canopy bed.”  
“Actually, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Care to join us?” Hakyeon limped toward the bed.  
“I'm on the clock,” Taekwoon said. “What's wrong with your leg?”  
“Who says there's anything wrong with my legs?” Hakyeon snipped, sitting quickly on the bed. “There's nothing wrong. What makes you think I have problems? I'm perfectly fine.”  
“Getting a little defensive there, Hyung.” Wonsik said.  
“Goodnight.” Hakyeon said as he laid back and put his head down, cuddling with Jaehwan.  
Taekwoon wasn't terribly quiet about dusting the furniture, but out of the corner of his eye, and in the reflections of a few mirrors, he could see Hakyeon watching what he did through heavy eyelids.   
He finished cleaning a hutch and said he'd be back the next day before tossing the dust cloth into the hamper.

In his car, Taekwoon checked his mirrors, almost disappointed in the fact that Hakyeon didn't follow him.   
Almost as if he knew Taekwoon was thinking about the unusual man, his phone rang.  
“Hello?”  
“Leo Leo Jung Leo. I was wondering can you work Saturdays or Sundays? It has to be at least one of those. They are our busiest days. Suburbanite housewives are always looking for a new piece of furniture, you know.” Hakyeon didn't even bother announcing who he was, but the voice was unmistakable.  
“Can I think about it and tell you tomorrow?”  
“Of course. I was actually asking for Hongbin. He makes the schedules.”   
“Figured. He seems more on top of things than you do.” Taekwoon’s smirk was evident in his voice. Hakyeon chuckled as if Taekwoon meant the double entendre.  
“So, what are we doing for dinner?” Hakyeon asked.  
“You are doing whatever you’d like. I have a box of leftover Chinese calling my name.”  
“That's no way to live,” Hakyeon said. Taekwoon could hear the pouty frown on his boss’ face.   
“I'll see you tomorrow.” Taekwoon hung up before Hakyeon could try to beg for a date again. 

He drove home and locked the door behind himself, checking all of the rooms. Satisfied that he was alone, he called his commander at the police station.  
“He hired me right on the spot. Offered me a place to live. They all live there. This is going to be pretty easy to look around, I think.”  
 _“Oh? Why's that?”_ His commander asked.  
“They pretty much trust me right off the bat. I haven't seen anything too out of the ordinary yet, but I'll keep you posted.”  
 _“I'll be hearing from you. Leave a message or email if it's more convenient for you.”_  
They hung up and Taekwoon heated up his box of Chinese food, relaxing in front of his TV.

He fell asleep on his couch and dreamt that there was a tiny kitten clawing its way up his leg. He scooped it up and nearly dropped it when he saw that it had Hakyeon's face.   
“Hi,” the kitten said.  
“I'm dreaming, right?” Taekwoon replied to the kitten as he maneuvered to sit on the couch.   
“The proper response would be ‘hello,’" The kitten said.  
“Uhh…”   
“Yeah, I know. Cat got your tongue,” The kitten quipped. “Or I hope to… sometime soon.”


	2. wednesday

**Day 2: Wednesday**  
Taekwoon's head shot up when his alarm went off. He knew he had a weird dream, but he couldn't remember what it was. Something about an inquisitive talking cat. Trying to ignore it, he hopped into the shower and got ready for another day at the nut house. 

Taekwoon walked into the shop and Wonsik looked up, startled by the shrill ringing noise of the bell on the door.  
“Oh hey, you're back!” He grinned as he spoke.  
“I work here. Of course I am,” Taekwoon replied with a raised eyebrow. “Unless Hakyeon was serious about me being fired yesterday.”  
“He's rarely serious about anything.” Wonshik rolled his eyes.  
“I'm serious about wanting to take Jung Leo to dinner,” Hakyeon sang from behind a piece of furniture.  
“Speak of the devil,” Taekwoon said under his breath.  
“Wine, dine, sixty-”  
“Hyung, why are you down here before noon?” Wonsik cut Hakyeon off before he could finish that statement.  
“I have an appointment soon, Sikkie.”  
A few moments later, a man came in, looking well off and glanced between the three men nervously.  
“This way, Mr. Chung. We can talk in my office.” He led the man away and after the door snapped shut, Wonsik spoke up.  
“Some of our clients come in looking for something specific, be it for their home or their office or even as a present. If we have it here or the store room, they'll get it immediately. Otherwise, we send Jaehwan, and soon Hyogi, to track one down and get a price for them, then we act as mediator between buyer and seller.”  
Taekwoon looked at Wonsik in confusion.  
“You were looking so intently at the door, I was just explaining what goes on in there.”  
“Have you ever seen it yourself?”  
“Not here, but at other antique stores I've worked at. This by far is the most lucrative and successful.  
“How do you know he's not like… selling drugs or something black market in there?”  
“He's not the type. If he was doing something shady, he’d be really really obvious about it.”  
The thought of Hakyeon sitting in his office with an unlit cigar in his mouth, surrounded by scantily clad servants, counting money loudly, miscounting and starting over again popped into Taekwoon’s head.  
“Yeah... So… what am I supposed to do today?” Taekwoon asked, trying not to act like he was questioning Wonsik about the shop’s suspicious activities.  
“Let's finish dusting so the ‘Better Homes & Gardens’ weekenders will be more interested in taking some of this shit off our hands.”  
Taekwoon stepped behind the counter, grabbed a clean dust rag and looked skeptically at Wonsik.  
“But these are all really nice pieces,” He said, shining the glass on one of the clocks.  
“Yeah, but some of the stuff I've seen the private clients walk out with are practically museum quality.”  
There was an intercom somewhere behind the counter that crackled to life with Hakyeon's voice. It babbled a bit and another voice replied before Hongbin came down, in a button down shirt with the top two buttons undone and black jeans, completely barefoot.  
“Oh, hey, you came back,” He said pleasantly before heading to Hakyeon's office.  
“Hongbin handles the big finances and contracts. We don't trust Hakyeon with anything more expensive than the jewelry in the high end case.” He pointed at a case at the end of the counter that seemed to shine with a different quality than many of the other pieces.  
Taekwoon continued dusting where he left off and got to another vertical case. It was labeled “QMD.”   
“Do you have a key for this case?” Wonsik joined him and brought some gloves and a special solution to put on the two completely clean polishing rags. He pulled a set of small keys from his pocket and opened the glass front of the case.

Taekwoon picked up a device from the top shelf and took the polishing rag that Wonsik was holding out to him.  
“What is this?” Taekwoon asked, taking great care to clean the delicate glass.  
“Says it's a gland warmer… designed to stimulate the abdominal brain.” Wonsik replied, looking at the tag. He counted down in his head from five as Taekwoon translated from old timey medical quack speak to modern day words. Once Wonsik got to one, Taekwoon visibly paled and let go of the device. Wonsik caught it before it could fall.   
“Oi, that's really valuable. Don't break shit on your second day… or any day really.” He handed it back to Taekwoon who dusted it quickly with a sour look on his face and put it back.   
He asked what each item was, skipping over some that he clearly didn’t need to ask about and letting Wonsik clean those.  
“You're the one who wanted to polish the cabinet of ‘questionable medical devices.’” He said with a tiny pout once the door had been locked again.   
Before he could say anything else, Sanghyuk walked in with Jaehwan and blushed when he saw Wonsik. He ran to the register and grabbed 50,000 won.  
“Is it lunch time again?” Taekwoon asked.  
“Oh, you're here!” He said with a grin before opening the register again and grabbing another 50,000 won bill to hand to him.   
Taekwoon frowned at the obvious theft, but thought that it might have just been a misunderstanding. He was surprised at how quickly the day went by with Wonsik feeding him information. He had been so invested in paying attention to the other man that he hadn't even noticed the client leaving Hakyeon's office. 

Taekwoon came back from the sandwich shop and Hakyeon flipped the sign to closed before they went upstairs to eat.  
“Have you thought about it?” Hakyeon asked.  
“Thought about what?” Taekwoon replied after swallowing his bite of sandwich and feeding a bit to the tiger.  
“Moving in with us. The children need a father,” Hakyeon insisted.  
“What the fuck are you babbling about? And no. I'm still not moving in. I said I had a lease. I'm there for a while.”  
“I'm sorry children, your father doesn't love us,” Hakyeon pouted.  
Taekwoon made a pained noise and looked at Hongbin.  
“Is he always like this?”  
“When he wants something bad enough. I think he was the youngest of four and he was probably spoiled.”  
“I’m the youngest of four. I'd like to think that I'm not that bad.” Taekwoon replied.   
“They probably didn't let you run around completely unsupervised.”  
“True… and I think they expected more out of me…”  
“Having a heart to heart with our son. That's nice.” Hakyeon grinned until Taekwoon stuck his large hand in the older man’s face and pushed him away.  
“I'm not moving in.” He got up, finished his shift and left.

**|----|**

Taekwoon got home and called his commander, relaying all of the information he learned for the day, stopping when there was a knock on the door.   
“I have to call you back,” He whispered when the door knob started to rattle.  
“Who is it?” Taekwoon asked with a frown.  
“Fano’s pizza,” Came the reply.  
He opened the door. “I didn't order- No.”  
He tried to close the door when he saw Hakyeon holding a box of pizza and some takeout at the door.  
Hakyeon was already halfway into the apartment.   
“What do you want?” Taekwoon groaned.  
“To share pizza and garlic broccoli with you.” Taekwoon glared at him as he spoke. “Also I need to discuss your need to have Thursdays off.”  
“Private matter, second job, abducted by aliens, your choice.”  
“Oooh! Does it come with an anal probe?”  
“W- What? Shut up. I can't come in on Thursdays.” He blushed.  
Before Taekwoon could do anything, Hakyeon was in his kitchen, grabbing plates. Taekwoon wondered, with a frown, how he knew where he kept them.  
“You won't live with us, you won't work Thursdays, you won't go on a date with me… I'm beside myself with grief, Father.”  
“And stop acting like we're married with kids. I don't even fucking know you,” Taekwoon said, exasperated. Hakyeon's lower lip stuck out cutely.  
“You won't even try to get to know me,” Hakyeon replied softly.  
“You make it so difficult.”  
“No dining table? I thought you'd be the type to have a proper dining table.” Hakyeon looked around.  
“Couch or nothing. You don't have to stay.”  
“Your lack of dining table will make the move easier,” He mused with a finger tapping his protruding lower lip.  
“I'm not breaking my lease to move into the shop.”  
“It's ok. We still haven't cleared out your room.”  
“That's fine because my room is over there.” Taekwoon pointed to a closed door. He caught Hakyeon's arm before the older man could get up. “Just eat your food and go.”  
“I can't just peek into your room?”  
“No.”  
“Not even for a moment?”  
“No.”  
“Just a little look.”  
“No.”  
“Ohhh, you're no fun,” He sighed dramatically.  
“Eat your pizza and get out of here.”  
A few minutes passed as Hakyeon watched Taekwoon eat. Taekwoon noticed that Hakyeon barely nibbled at his own food, opting to randomly snag pieces of food from the younger man's plate.   
“Before I go, may I use your restroom?”  
Taekwoon pointed toward the bathroom before he heard Hakyeon make an obnoxious “Ooh” noise. “So this is where the magic happens.” Taekwoon’s eyes widened when he realised that he'd left the bedroom door open.   
He ran to his bedroom door to see Hakyeon fiddling with his handcuffs.  
“You're into the playful stuff, huh?”   
“No.”  
“We can roleplay. You can be the cop and I can be the dangerous criminal,” He purred against the skin on Taekwoon's neck, just below his ear. When did he get so close? Taekwoon’s breath hitched once.  
“No.” He composed himself rather quickly and backed away.  
“Your bed is nice and sturdy too. That would make it hard for me to break out, wouldn't it?” Before Taekwoon knew what was happening, before Taekwoon could stop him, Hakyeon had handcuffed himself to the headboard. Both of his arms were above his head and Taekwoon stared in disbelief for a moment.  
“I don't have the keys for those.” Taekwoon growled.  
“Well… um. Until we can call a locksmith tomorrow, you can sleep here.” Hakyeon scooted over the best he could to make room for the other man, making his shirt ride up in the process. “I trust you to be a gentleman, but it's fine with me if you aren't.” He winked.  
Taekwoon blinked, obviously trying to avoid staring at the soft skin.  
“If you wet my bed, I will not hesitate to beat you to death with a shoe.” Taekwoon turned around to leave the room, closed the door behind him, and started cleaning up the living room.   
He laid down on the couch once he was done. After what felt like thirty seconds, his head shot up when he heard the front door quietly click shut. Glancing at his phone, he saw that three hours had passed. He got up to check on Hakyeon. The other man was gone.  
There was a note sitting on top of the handcuffs that were resting neatly on his pillow.   
_‘I got bored, so I went home. See you again soon.’_

Taekwoon brushed his teeth and went to sleep the rest of the night in his own bed.

That night he noticed that his pillow smelled vaguely of apples and vanilla latte. He closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

His pale hands pressed long, dark thighs apart. His fingers spread as if he was trying to feel as much of the delicate skin as possible before dipping his head down to leave an open mouthed kiss just above the knee.   
He heard a delicate sigh above him and repeated the action, working his way up.   
His hands continued upward, long fingers wrapping around a delicate ribcage. He kissed above the other man's belly button and mouthed his way up the tan skin.   
He nipped at the other man's collarbones, pulling soft sounds from him before licking a stripe up his neck and sucking Hakyeon's lower lip between his teeth.   
The older man cried out when Taekwoon rolled his hips forward, the material of his sleeping shorts rough against Hakyeon's bare skin.   
He started to beg and Taekwoon silenced him with a rough kiss.   
Once Hakyeon was silent, Taekwoon's kisses became sweet pecks to his lips. The older man clutched his upper arms, leaning into every kiss as if they helped him breathe.   
“I'll take care of you.” Taekwoon hummed against his lips.   
He pressed two digits into the other man, pulling back to watch his face as he slowly came apart on his fingers.   
Hakyeon grabbed handfuls of his own hair, pulling as he arched and keened with every crook of Taekwoon's fingers.  
“I can't- I… Taekwoon- I … please… please- Woon-” He stopped speaking and sobbed as he tried to breathe. “Fuck-” H e squeaked as his body uncoiled.   
Taekwoon’s eyes opened and he rolled to his stomach.  
“No.” He whined into his pillow. His hips rolled when he caught the smell on his pillow. He groaned as he rutted against his bedding, finally stuttering to a halt. He clutched his pillow, continuing to sniff it before deciding to get up and shower.

“Why are you here?” Taekwoon's senior inspector asked.  
“I was told to do a full report every week…” He said meekly. “They're trying to get me to move in and they're very… intrusive.” He said, not wanting to go into detail. “I didn't think I could just email you.”  
“Go home, Taekwoon. What if someone saw you come here? Your cover would be blown.”  
Taekwoon sighed, packed his bag and stood to leave. As an afterthought, he grabbed the spare keys to his handcuffs.  
He decided to go grocery shopping and possibly do a bit of independent research when he came home. 

Taekwoon put his groceries away and went to his room to change. He had pulled his shirt off and started to undo his pants when he heard a wolf whistle.  
His eyes snapped toward the bed to see Hakyeon handcuffed to the headboard again.  
Taekwoon wordlessly took his keys out and unlocked the cuffs.  
“Go home,” He said, garnering no argument.  
“But I thought we'd go from where we left off yesterday,” Hakyeon flirted. Taekwoon doing his best not to blush as the dream he had the night before came to mind.  
“We are. I'm unlocking the handcuffs and you're going home.”  
Hakyeon stood up and grabbed Taekwoon's hips, pulling him closer. Taekwoon's senses were immediately inundated with apples and vanilla latte. His fingers were almost icy and he had to fight not to shiver.  
“But you're so close to being undressed and all this skin is irresistible…” He brought his face down to nuzzle at the skin of Taekwoon's neck and trace unnaturally soft fingertips down his spine.  
The younger man pushed his face away.  
“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon whispered, almost seductively.   
“Hmm?” His eyelids looked heavy.   
“If you keep this up, I'll sue you for sexual harassment and stalking. Go. Home.” He completely pushed the other man away. Hakyeon fell backwards onto the bed, staring in shock for a moment before getting up and storming out of the house in a huff.

“Seriously, Hyung, if he's going to have you arrested for anything, that would be one of those charges,” Jaehwan said, grabbing Hongbin's hand.  
“We're trying to get him on our side, remember?” Hongbin added, twining his delicate fingers between Jaehwan's long ones.  
“And… letting him fuck my brains out won't do that? Goodness, how men have changed over the years.”  
“How did you survive the fifties?” Jaehwan asked rhetorically.  
Hakyeon and Hongbin stiffened for a moment after sensing the breaking of another contract and Jaehwan looked at the other two before standing and sighing.   
“Any idea where it is?” Jaehwan asked.

Again, there was strange CCTV footage of Jaehwan showing up to the site of an incident, this time a car crash, and prying a flask from a man's fingers before walking away.

 

He returned to the store showing the slightly damaged flask to Hakyeon.   
“I had hoped it would take him at least a week to break the contract.” Hakyeon stared at the flask dourly before opening it and pouring a glass of banana milk for himself. Hongbin poured a glass of chocolate milk for Jaehwan and a glass of apple juice from the flask as Sanghyuk walked in.

“Good timing,” Jaehwan said, handing the flask to Sanghyuk. “Tell me, what's special about this flask?”  
His eyes glazed over for a moment.   
“Don’t drink directly from the flask.”  
“That's it?” Jaehwan asked.  
“What? I haven't said anything yet.”  
“Right, have your apple juice,” Jaehwan said, pushing the glass toward the younger man.


	3. red

Sunday came and the tiny shop filled with middle aged women and young hipsters, all of them crowding around the cases with curious gleams in their eyes or shuffling through the furniture, commenting about the antiques in hushed tones to their friends.  
Taekwoon manned the register as Wonsik, Hakyeon, and Jaehwan wrote out sales tags. Sanghyuk was left to carry furniture to people's cars.  
Hongbin followed behind Jaehwan, sticking sold tags on items before finally slapping one on the older man's ass.  
An older woman rolled her eyes in disgust as the pair smiled cutely at each other. 

Monday, Jaehwan dragged Taekwoon and Sanghyuk around town to drop off the larger pieces of furniture with the moving truck.  
“Please, for fucks sake. Don't make us carry another piece of oak furniture up another five story walk up.” Sanghyuk begged.  
“Don't worry,” Jaehwan said with a grin, “No more five story walk ups… This one's on eight.”  
“NOOOOOOOOO!” Sanghyuk fell to his knees dramatically.

Thursday came around again and Taekwoon sat in a coffee shop, sipping a latte. He was seated in a corner, organizing the information and new videos he’d compiled into folders. He wrote notes to himself, and when he was finally satisfied, he locked the folder and headed home after his weekly trip to the grocery store. 

He unlocked his front door and immediately dropped the bag in his arms. The eggs made a wet crunch noise as the parcel hit the hardwood floor.  
His apartment was empty. Completely empty.  
He ran to his landlord's office to report this.  
“Oh! Excellent. Your friend who paid off your lease said you'd be in to drop off your keys soon.”  
“Could you describe this friend for me?”

“Five… four… three… two…” Wonsik started his countdown as soon as he saw Taekwoon's car pull into the parking lot. The front door slammed against the wall as it flew open, shaking the delicate objects in their cases and causing the mirrors to rattle.  
“Where is he?” Taekwoon snarled. He ran up the stairs and slammed Hakyeon against the wall.  
“Welcome home!” Hakyeon managed to say pleasantly before gasping for the air that had been knocked out of his lungs.  
“Put it back! Put everything back!”  
“I paid off your lease. You don't have to live there anymore,” He explained, looking genuinely confused about the fact that Taekwoon didn't appreciate his kind gesture.  
“You touched my things. You obviously had to dig through my stuff to bring everything here. I DO **NOT** appreciate that.” Hakyeon fought a smirk. He might be more receptive than Hakyeon originally thought.  
“You're acting like I move things like normal people do. Everything is in there, just like you had it. We didn't remove any drawers or anything. Closet is still full of vacuum shrink bags, though.”  
“My kitchen? I had expensive appliances and cookware,” He growled, trying to compose himself.  
“In the kitchen. There's a cabinet with your name on the door.”  
Taekwoon balled his fists at his side and turned to walk into his new room.  
He sat heavily on the bed after closing the door and sighed. He heard the gurgling noise of Tigger, who had followed him in, coming to sit on Taekwoon's lap. Apparently Hakyeon had thought to put a mirror on the inside of his bedroom door as well.  
“What do I do?” He asked the huge kitten, distress heavy in his voice. “I can't afford to move to a new place.” Tigger rested his paws on Taekwoon's shoulders and put his full weight on him. Taekwoon fell to his back as the tiger sat on his chest and started to purr. Taekwoon petted him behind the ears and drifted off to sleep.  
The next morning came and Taekwoon woke to the gurgling noise of Tigger asking to be let out. He disappeared quickly out of sight and Taekwoon got up to inspect the bathroom. He found a cabinet with his name on it and the entirety of his bathroom was somehow in there. On the towel rack by the shower was a brand new towel with his family name embroidered on it. He looked at the other towels. They looked new as well. Kim, Han, Lee and another Lee.  
“How do they know which one is theirs?” He mumbled softly.  
“Doesn't matter, Jaehwan and I have shared everything for years,” Hongbin said in the open doorway. Taekwoon jumped and clutched his chest. “Sorry. I was just going to swing by and tell you the common area rules.” Taekwoon nodded, paying close attention. “Obviously you noticed your cabinet. All of your bathroom things should be in there. Likewise with your kitchen things in our kitchen. The other rooms things are in your bedroom… like your couch.”  
“Was it? I just kinda fell asleep. I didn't really look.”  
“If there's anything you need, feel free to ask me or Hak-” He noticed Taekwoon’s expression darken at the mention of the other man. “Just ask me. I can get it for you.” He smiled.  
Taekwoon was automatically more optimistic. He wasn't sure. but it almost felt like Hongbin was trying to force him to be happy against his will. But that couldn't have been possible...  
“Oh right. Jaehwan hates pants. Don't be too surprised if you come out and he's half naked. The others just tend to ignore him.”  
Taekwoon nodded and let Hongbin close the bathroom door.  
The shower, toilet and sink were all in separate areas. Considering six men and a tiger lived there, that was a pretty good idea, he thought as he turned the shower on.  
He contemplated what to make for breakfast and froze when he heard the main door to the bathroom open. Several feet shuffled in. It sounded like two sets stopped at the sink and one went into the toilet area.  
Taekwoon went back to scrubbing his skin and listening to the conversation outside.  
“What the fuck was Hyung thinking?” Sanghyuk asked.  
“Same thing he thought when he got you to move in,” Wonsik replied, mouth full of tooth brush.  
“No, that was a ‘keep your friends close’ kinda thing. We all knew what you were up to,” Jaehwan replied before flushing the toilet and going to the sink. “But hyung thought you just needed to be looked after… or guided onto a better path or whatever… I wasn’t paying attention when he made me set up a room for you.”  
“But now you're training him,” Wonsik stated as if it was a dumb idea.  
“Might as well help me be as useful as possible. Free place to live, free food and Hyung pays me way more than my last job. I’d like to try to make it up to him.” They continued talking as they left the bathroom and Taekwoon realised that because he had stopped to listen, he currently had a large handful of shampoo.  
“Whoops,” he said softly, getting some back into the bottle.  
Hakyeon didn't seem like such a bad person when they put it like that. He just had no concept of boundaries… and was so frustrating… and beautiful. Taekwoon shook his head. He wasn't going to jeopardise his career that he’d worked so hard for just to get laid. He lathered the soap in his hair, wishing his mind wouldn't wander where he didn't think it should go when he was alone.  
He rinsed the shampoo and his mind decided to throw him an image of Hakyeon pressed against the shower wall, his head tilted up, gasping for air as he slowly palmed himself.  
Taekwoon's face grew hot as he ran conditioner through his hair, wondering if the other man tasted as good as he smelled.  
… Fuck. It really probably can't be good to jerk off this often. 

He went downstairs and Wonsik immediately asked everyone for help bringing in new arrivals and packing some items for delivery the next day.  
“Hyung, please don't pick up anything heavy,” Wonsik said to Hakyeon.  
“Please, this isn't heavy-” Hakyeon tripped and wobbled. Taekwoon caught him in time to make their descent less painful, but not fast enough to stop the armload of packages from falling on them with a big, dusty cloud.  
A moment later, Hakyeon and Taekwoon opened their eyes. Their faces were mashed together in an awkward kiss. Hakyeon pushed up and rolled his hips fast enough for Taekwoon to think it was his imagination.  
“Uh… thanks,” Hakyeon finally mumbled.  
“Maybe you should shake the dust out of your hair,” Wonsik said, trying to diffuse the awkward situation. One of the boxes had a bunch of old hair brushes and combs in it and Wonsik handed each of them one. “Maybe that'll help.”  
Hakyeon tried to pat the dust off of Taekwoon as well, all that did was make the younger man sneeze all over him.  
Hakyeon sat on the floor with a stunned expression for a moment before a high pitched noise that sounded like a cross between a bird of prey and a wail of despair bubbled out of Hakyeon's throat.  
He rushed upstairs shrieking “unclean!” until his bedroom door slammed shut.  
“He'll be scrubbing that off for a while,” Wonsik chuckled.  
Sanghyuk realised that most of the dust was from the box of old hair care products.  
He picked up a jar and his eyes blanked.  
“Comb through and shampoo thirty minutes later for desired effects,” He mumbled.  
“What?” Jaehwan asked.  
“Did I do it again?” He asked, looking a little disoriented.  
“This time you got instructions instead of warnings.” Jaehwan grinned. “Maybe we can get the full set next time.”  
“Maybe.”  
Taekwoon looked confused about the whole exchange, but brushed the dust out of his hair anyway.  
He helped unload the truck and started to unpack the boxes when nearly half an hour later he started itching.  
“I'll be back. I really need another shower.”  
As soon as Taekwoon left, Sanghyuk's eyes glazed over again.  
“Use with comb set for desired colour.”  
“Comb...set?” Wonsik dug through the boxes and saw that the box of combs that went with the powder was missing two. “Fuck”  
Each comb had a different colour name on it. 

In the shower, Taekwoon watched as the sludgy water started to go down the drain before he started to shampoo his hair. When he was done he thought the texture felt odd, so he washed it a second time. It felt closer to normal this time and his mind wandered again as he was running conditioner through. He couldn't have been imagining the hip roll that Hakyeon snuck when he was getting up. And it wasn't really a kiss… it didn't mean anything, right?  
He imagined a real kiss between them, getting more heated and desperate. Not caring who watched them.  
Taekwoon let out a loud breath. It was fine as long as these thoughts remained thoughts and he didn't act on them, right? He hated not having control over who he found attractive. And damned if he was ever going to admit out loud that he was attracted to Cha fucking Hakyeon.  
Oh gods, he was in such deep shit. He was attracted to Cha fucking Hakyeon.  
Taekwoon rinsed the dust off of the comb Wonsik lent him and stepped out of the shower.  
He dried off and went to comb his hair into some sort of order. He dropped the comb into the sink and stared in disbelief at his reflection. He pulled the strands in front, looking at them for himself. He ran his hands over his face and closed his eyes.  
“I'm gonna open them on the count of three and this is gonna be a hallucination. One… two… three.”  


Bright  
Fucking  
Red.

He frowned and combed his hair. He rinsed off the comb, wrapped the towel around himself and ran to his room.  
He emerged a short time later with clean clothes and Hakyeon was writing a shopping list.  
“Peppers, tomatoes, apples…” He turned to ask Taekwoon what he wanted, “What do you think? Strawberries … too?”  
Taekwoon's scowl deepened. He barely noticed that Hakyeon's hair was a light plum tint.  
“Holy fuck, you're hot!” Hakyeon exclaimed. Taekwoon glared. He didn't want to say that the purplish tint looked good on the other man, but it did.  
In the amount of time Taekwoon was thinking, Hakyeon had crossed the room and held tightly to his hips pulling him closer.  
“Goddamn, I must have you. Right. Fucking. now.” He actually snarled in Taekwoon's ear before taking his earlobe between his teeth and tugging.  
Taekwoon gasped and stepped back. His eyes were wider than he would have cared to admit. He quickly made it to his room, trying not to look like he was running away.  
It was almost like Hakyeon was acting like a predator and Taekwoon was the prey.  
Taekwoon locked his door and sat against it for good measure. He brought his knees to his chest and tried to calm his racing heart.  
Hakyeon knew exactly which buttons to push and that made him really dangerous.  
He just had to keep his distance. He'd be fine if he could keep someone between them... at all times. He was so fucked.


	4. long chapter of backstory extravaganza (i love that word EXTRAVAGANZA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a few things  
> 1\. i had the option of making this chapter either stupid long or stupid short. i like you guys so stupid long it is  
> 2\. just a warning. grab a tissue. that's all i'm saying about that.  
> 3\. my leg is bleeding all over the place... neither here nor there, but it's like 4:30 am and i have work today  
> there was gonna be a #4 but i forget what it was... i might remember some other time  
> ... nobody seemed to get my honey joke  
> right... i remember now. i made sungjae a little older so the age gap between him and hakyeon wasn't as big

Taekwoon managed to get through Saturday of the next week, having minimum contact with Hakyeon.  
He was going to wash the dust off of himself and do some laundry, but as he stepped out of the shower in only a towel, Hakyeon stood there with a catty grin, admiring the expanse of alabaster skin.  
“What,” Taekwoon growled. He wasn't happy that the red in his hair seemed to be permanent and it just attracted the other man that much more.  
“I put your outfit on your bed. Hurry up and get dressed. We're going to be late.”  
If there was one thing Taekwoon hated, it was Hakyeon's surprises. That hatred was reaffirmed as he stood in the middle of an auction house, in (an admittedly well tailored) suit. Glass of white wine in one hand and Cha Hakyeon clinging to his other arm, talking to potential clients about the objects for sale.  
Across the room, he saw Hongbin talking to an older woman and Jaehwan explaining something animatedly to Sanghyuk and Wonsik.  
“So this is your flavour of the week,” the woman that Hakyeon was talking to said, looking down her nose at Taekwoon.  
“I assure you, this one will be staying for some time.”  
Taekwoon scoffed and rolled his eyes and they continued talking as if he wasn't there.  
His mood got worse with every person who called him a ‘flavour of the week’ or Hakyeon's ‘companion this time around’. He felt… dirty after a while. He was glad Hakyeon left the business to Hongbin so they could leave early, because as soon as they got home from their fairly successful auction, Taekwoon stormed into the house, ripping his tie off and throwing his jacket into his room. He grabbed his towel and planned on scrubbing the rest of the evening off of his skin. Or standing under the shower stream until he felt better.  
He didn't know if it was possible for the hot water to run out here, but he was sure going to try. He emerged sometime later, dressed and a little calmer. That is, until he saw Hakyeon. He turned away from him and started back towards his room.  
“Are you ok?” Hakyeon asked.  
“Am I- what sort of fucking stupid question is that?” Taekwoon rounded on Hakyeon. The other man slowly backed toward his room, Taekwoon followed, not noticing where he was being led. “Aside from my fucked up housing situation, which I will gloss over this once, and the fucking hair that seems to attract you like bees to honey, I could have been sleeping, playing with the cat, doing my laundry, any number of things. Instead, I was trussed up in this fucking suit-”  
“It looked really amazing on you tonight, honey,” Hakyeon interrupted.  
“I was trussed up in this fucking suit, paraded around like some sort of trophy and made to feel like a whore.”  
“That wasn't my intention. You saw me defend you time and time again. I brought you so you could see how we get our antiques, you dense asshole,” the older man raised his voice slightly.  
“Dense? Who the fuck are you calling-” Hakyeon silenced his protests with a harsh kiss.  
“Sorry… angry… you- you looked so hot.”  
Taekwoon spun them and threw Hakyeon against a wall. The younger man groaned when he smelled apples and vanilla latte.  
Hakyeon felt light headed and excited as Taekwoon pressed his fingers into the older man's back and Hakyeon ground against his leg.  
Hakyeon clutched Taekwoon to him as if he never wanted the other man to back away. Taekwoon retaliated by pressing his thigh a little harder between the other man's legs.  
Hakyeon broke the kiss to tilt his head back, gulping in air and exhaling tiny, whimpering moans.  
Taekwoon bit Hakyeon's lower lip harshly, causing Hakyeon to buck wildly, crying out ‘Leo’ as if it was the only word he knew.  
Hakyeon tried to kiss the younger man, but the spell had been broken by that name. Hakyeon tried to go for Taekwoon's pants, but the younger man backed away with wide eyes, apologising and saying that he'd start looking for a new place to live in the morning.

 

Hongbin and Sanghyuk found Hakyeon sitting on the floor by the entrance to his room, staring blankly at the bathroom door. He had obviously been crying, the dried tear tracks and red, puffy eyes said all that the other men needed to know. Hongbin helped Hakyeon to bed and Jaehwan threw open the bathroom door.  
Taekwoon was sitting on the floor of the shower, the water was nearly scalding as evident by the thick layer of steam in the room, but even still, he sat under the stream with his head against the tile wall.  
Jaehwan turned the shower off, pulled Taekwoon to his feet, and wrapped a fluffy, warm towel around him.  
“What happened?” Jaehwan asked.  
“I… nearly did something inexcusable. Did something I shouldn't have. I mean despite the fact that I don't want to be here- I shouldn't be here- not alone with him. I'm still too angry. I can't stay here. This is too much for me-”  
Jaehwan put his hand on top of Taekwoon's head, stopping his babbling.  
“Try to sleep, Hyung. We'll see what happens in the morning.” He guided Taekwoon to his room and closed the door after trying unsuccessfully to tuck the red haired man in, offering him a goodnight kiss and bedtime story.  
Taekwoon slept fitfully. His dreams went from being more aggressive to Hakyeon than any lover he'd had before to sweetly making love to the older man, keeping his orgasm just out of reach until he begged Taekwoon, using his real name.

The next morning he woke up, he rolled onto his stomach. That apple smell he had noticed was strong on Hakyeon was missing from his pillow. This made it a little harder to deal with the problem his recurring dreams had caused. Still, he managed and then shuffled to his door. He pulled it open and stopped.  
What the?  
His door was blocked by furniture and pallets.  
He tried to move some, but they were precariously balanced.  
“Hello?” Taekwoon shouted.  
“Oh. You're awake!” Sanghyuk grinned and handed him a breakfast wrap through a gap in the furniture.  
“Why is this shit in the way of my door?” He asked, accepting the food.  
“We didn't want you trying to go anywhere. Hyung is really upset about you trying to leave us. He says you're destined to stay with us,” Sanghyuk said in a weird voice that was just short of missing spooky, wiggling his fingers and rolling his eyes.  
“I wish I could tell him why I shouldn't even be here, but I can't,” He said almost sadly.  
“What, like, you're a cop or somethin’? Or you're married with a wife and kid?” Taekwoon nearly choked on his breakfast wrap.  
Sanghyuk handed him a latte. It was from a mix but the gesture was appreciated.  
“Your plan wasn't well thought out. I have to pee,” Taekwoon said after finishing the cup. “And I need a shower. Even prisoners get these basic amenities.”  
“You have a bathroom. We all do.” Sanghyuk replied. “You never noticed the paneled door just behind the bedroom door?” Taekwoon looked like he didn't want to believe Sanghyuk but he closed the door to check anyway.  
There was indeed a small bathroom with a bathtub, toilet, and a sink. There were towels on a towel warmer. Taekwoon quickly cleaned off and noticed a door on the opposite side of the bathroom. He opened it and there was a baby tiger being held about face level. Hakyeon was holding Tigger and pretending the large cat was talking.  
“Please don't leave us, Papa. Mama is sorry.”  
Taekwoon took the baby tiger and closed the door. He went back into his room and cradled the small animal.  
“I don't understand what I should do. Everything is so confusing.” He paced while bouncing the tiger slightly like a baby. Tigger made a noise that sounded disturbingly like “Mama.” Taekwoon stopped.  
“Mama.”  
“That's not creepy,” Taekwoon said. The tiger struggled for a moment before wriggling out of his arms and making that strange gurgling noise at his door. “I don't know if you can get out that way,” He said, but he opened the door anyway. The oversized cat managed to squeeze through.  
“Shame I can't do that,” Taekwoon pouted. He didn't want to go through Hakyeon's room.  
He looked outside and saw Jaehwan sitting with Hongbin on a couch facing Taekwoon's door.  
“Are you going to stay?” Jaehwan asked.  
“You're not giving me much choice, are you?”  
“You could always go through Hakyeon's room. That's always been an option,” Hongbin said. “But you don't want to see him yet.”  
“Perceptive, you should be a detective.” Taekwoon’s reply was biting.  
“I might have wanted to try that at some point, but my papers are out of date,” He said, ignoring the sarcasm.  
“Are you illegal?” Taekwoon asked softly. Hongbin didn't look like he was entirely Korean.  
“No. I was born here like you were, but Jannie and I are much older than we look.”  
“How much older?” Taekwoon asked skeptically.  
“You know how after wars, there's a baby boom?” Taekwoon nodded.  
“We were born a little after the main battles of the Korean war,” Jaehwan finished for Hongbin.  
“Wonsik is in his thirties. The only ones who look their age are you and Hyogi, and Hyuk will slow down soon.”  
“...right,” Taekwoon drawled. The two men in front of him didn’t even look twenty five let alone in their sixties.  
“My mother raised me by herself. Before I could walk, she used to keep me tied around the waist to some stair railings… so I had room to exercise and move around,” Jaehwan said, trying to explain about the situation he was born into. He had a far away look in his eyes. “The fifties were rough. Hakyeon gave me this job so I could help pay back my mother for working so hard for me.”  
“My grandmother raised me in a monastery,” Hongbin added. I was called the most beautiful monk.” Hongbin tossed his hair out of his face arrogantly. “My parents sent us there to keep us safe in case there was more fighting.”  
“Uh huh… can I get out now? I'm supposed to start work in a few minutes.”  
“Not sure that's such a good idea,” Hongbin stated.  
“But poor Wonsik is down there all alone. Nobody to keep him company or cover for him when he needs to pee,” Jaehwan started to wibble. Taekwoon had a hard time believing that his sob story was working.  
“Do you promise not to run away?” Jaehwan asked.  
“Where am I gonna go? All my stuff is here,” Taekwoon assured him. Jaehwan started moving the furniture out of the way, whimpering about how Sikkie was all alone by himself down in the dark, dank antique shop. Taekwoon squeezed out and smiled at Jaehwan. Hongbin just silently rolled his eyes.  
“Don't worry, I can keep him company now.” He patted the other man on the shoulder.  
He got downstairs and Sanghyuk was sitting on a couch with Wonsik watching an old TV set.  
“Oh hey. They let you out, huh?” Sanghyuk mumbled, curling into Wonsik’s side.  
“Yeah. I put the idea in Jaehwan's head that poor old Wonsik was all by himself. Nobody to keep him company, etcetera, etcetera.”  
“I thought they knew I was down here,” Sanghyuk said.  
“I kinda figured you might be.”  
“Guys. Shh. It's starting again,” Wonsik whispered, pointing at the screen. Taekwoon was confused about several things.  
1\. The picture was digital quality.  
2\. It still got channels.  
Taekwoon looked behind the TV to see if there was a digital converter box. It looked exactly like it had just rolled out of the factory.  
3.He didn't remember dusting this TV… or any TV for that matter.  
“What are you watching?” Taekwoon asked.  
“Bromeo and Dudiette,” Sanghyuk said, not as into the story as Wonsik.  
There was another commercial break. The commercials were all grainy and for old products that he had never heard of before.  
“You know, they tried to convince me you were in your thirties,” Taekwoon said to Wonsik.  
Wonsik looked nervously at Sanghyuk.  
“They weren't lying,” He said softly. He looked at Sanghyuk, hoping there was no revulsion on his face.  
“Why are you looking at me like that? I don't care how old you are.”  
“Wait. Really?” Taekwoon asked incredulously. Wonsik nodded then pointed to the screen.  
“I'm gonna go get our sandwiches,” Taekwoon said, going to the register.  
“Thanks,” Sanghyuk shouted after him.

“What's wrong?” The guy behind the counter named Jo Kwon asked.  
“I work in a fucking madhouse.”  
“I hear you,” Jo Kwon said just before there was a clank and a shrill screech from the back.  
“My boss burgled my house, paid off my lease and now I'm stuck living upstairs from the shop.”  
“I hear the apartments upstairs are huge on this street.”  
“There's at least six bedrooms, yeah.”  
“So what are you complaining about? What's the rent on that place?”  
“I don't pay rent.”  
“What are you bitching about? Prime real estate for free, dude.”  
“It's the principal of the matter,” Taekwoon insisted.  
“I've sucked cock for less optimal living circumstances. Shut up and take your sandwiches,” the irate sandwich maker said.

A room full of weightlifters spontaneously combusted and shortly after, a Jaehwan shaped blur was caught on camera walking through the not blurry piles of ash, picking up a giant spoon and leaving.  
“I want BBQ.” Jaehwan blurted when he got home. Hongbin looked at the spoon before looking at Jaehwan in disgust.  
“That's just fucking sick.” He frowned. “Why do I even kiss you?”  
“Because you love me?” He replied.  
“That’s debatable.” Hongbin raised an eyebrow.  
“Because I give the world's best head and I have a huge dick, I believe is what you told me sometime in the eighties.” The younger man couldn’t disagree.

Taekwoon slowly made it back to the shop, flipping the closed sign without saying anything and walking up the stairs. Hakyeon's door was still closed and Taekwoon knocked.  
“You look awful. Have you eaten?” Taekwoon grumbled.  
“Not yet…” Hakyeon looked really unwell. He was pale and his eyes were red.  
“Come on. You won't get any better hiding away and starving yourself.” Taekwoon looked as if he was going to feel Hakyeon's forehead, but thought better of it.  
Taekwoon put the sandwiches on the table and slowly unwrapped his own. He stared at it as if it had all the answers in the world.  
If things were different… He sighed. Hakyeon really was a good kisser. He wondered how that would translate to other things. It could never happen. He was on the job. He hoped something would happen that would make all of this easier.  
“Now who's not eating.” Hakyeon teased.  
He suddenly disliked this case more than he originally did.  
Hongbin looked at him and smiled. Taekwoon could feel that weird pull again. He was certain that, if it were at all possible, the beautiful man was able to manipulate people's emotions. Instead Taekwoon set to eating his sandwich to try and cover the tears that we're starting to sting his eyes.  
“What's wrong?” Sanghyuk asked.  
“This sandwich is good.” Taekwoon said with his mouth full, trying to cover up the fact that the stress was actually getting the better of him.  
“Go take a nap when you're done. I'll cover for you.” Hakyeon said softly.  
Taekwoon went to his room and the last thing he thought when his head hit the pillow was ‘What the hell did Jokwon put in my sandwich?’

His dreams were really vivid as he slept. The smell of apples and vanilla latte continued to overwhelm his senses as he spent what felt like hours nosing his way up and down the long, tan neck. Tasting and committing the scent to memory.  
“Why aren't you like this when you're awake?” The man under him asked.  
“I can't get involved… Compromises… Do you smell this delicious everywhere?” Taekwoon asked.  
“Everywhere?” Hakyeon sounded nervous. That quality in his voice was… endearing.  
Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon's shirt off and latched onto a nipple.  
“Ffffffffuuuuuuu- oh gods Woonie- you're gonna- make me- like this- Can't take much more-” He gasped loudly.  
“Oh beautiful, you can't possibly come from just this, can you?”  
“Uhn- Watch me- ah!”  
Taekwoon took that as a challenge, sucking a little harder and pinching the other one.  
“Oh- Fuck- Taekwoon- please-pleaseplease.” He tossed his head back and managed to knock Taekwoon off of the bed, waking him up. (strangely enough, on the floor)  
Taekwoon could hear the shower suddenly turn on in the bathroom he shared with Hakyeon just as he reached for the doorknob, so he grabbed his towel and went to the main bathroom. He checked for the other roommates and started to take a shower. He wished he could recall exact details beyond being knocked off the bed and what looked like miles of beautiful dark skin.  
When he was done with the shower, he gathered his dirty clothes and wrapped his towel around his waist. He opened the bathroom door and was greeted by a room full of people ogling him.  
He tried to slam the bathroom door but was pulled into the main area of the house by a stranger, dropping his laundry in the process.  
“Let me get a look at you.” He was pulled another direction and spun around.  
“I see what Yeonnie sees in you.” He had to clutch his towel to keep it from slipping off.  
“I… gotta… pants…” Taekwoon mumbled.  
“Where's Hakyeon? I wanna see if I can try him out.” Another person said.  
“I assure you we're not like that.” Hakyeon's voice rang out. “Please, let him go.” He had just come out of his bedroom and wondered where everyone came from as well.  
“Oh my glob you found the one?” Another stranger said.  
Taekwoon jumped and squeaked when someone congratulated him and slapped him on the ass.  
“Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials, have you set a date?” one of the strangers asked, smirking at Taekwoon and eyeing him up and down.  
“We're not- we-" Hakyeon started, shaking his head.  
“What... I'M SORRY WHAT?” Taekwoon exploded.  
“I'm trying to tell th-"  
“Married...MARRIED?” Taekwoon yelled at him. “WHAT HAD YOU CONVINCED THAT THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? WHEN YOU FUCKING STOLE ALL OF MY SHIT? WHEN YOU FORCED ME TO MOVE IN?” Taekwoon’s chest heaved with anger. This shit was getting way out of control and he had no idea what Hakyeon had been saying to these weirdos to make them think he’d ever marry him.  
“I ONLY APPLIED FOR A FUCKING JOB! NOW SUDDENLY WE'RE FUCKING GETTING MARRIED?” His eyes darted between Hakyeon and the others, his eyebrows furrowed angrily. “FUCK YOU!” He stormed toward his room. 

“Wait. You didn't let me explain. I only told one person that my new employee was handsome and it kinda blew out of proportion You know how people talk sometimes.” Hakyeon caught his attention, but it was too late, Taekwoon was already beyond pissed off. He looked hard at the older man, too mad to care about the hurt look on his face. 

“YEAH, I REMEMBER HOW PEOPLE TALK. ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO GET CAUGHT MARRYING YOUR FUCKING FLAVOUR OF THE WEEK? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE COULD EVEN BE TOGETHER LIKE THAT?” Taekwoon shouted in Hakyeon's face. Hakyeon visibly winced at his words and looked at the floor. 

“Well you did almost fuck him”, Sanghyuk said.  
“That's not helping” Hongbin covered Hyuk's mouth.  
Jaehwan and Wonsik ushered everyone out, knowing the other two could protect Hakyeon if needed.  
Hakyeon had collapsed to the floor, his eyes wide, never expecting to see this side of Taekwoon.  
He was starting to hyperventilate and tried lamely to back away from the angry man.  
“Why are you on the floor?” Taekwoon growled. “Discuss this with me face to face.” He reached down to pull him to his feet by his shirt. Hongbin pushed him out of the way.  
“He's upset- Fucking terrified. You're terrifying right now… and thanks to you, he's been upset more times than I've ever seen him.” Hongbin said, making sure Taekwoon wouldn't physically lash out at him.  
“Wouldn't you be upset if all of your things were stolen and you were essentially forced into indentured servitude? Wouldn't you be Pissed if strangers started groping you and asking when the fucking wedding was?” His voice almost sounded like he was begging Hongbin, anyone to understand why he was so angry.  
“We're paying you better than any other antique shop ever would and Hyung tried to stop them.” Hongbin scoffed.  
“I wouldn't know, I was too busy being poked and prodded.  
Hakyeon stopped panicking, but had yet to get off of the floor.  
“It was supposed to be a present.” Hakyeon said in a way that looked like he was more mumbling to himself than anything.  
“A present I didn't fucking want.” Taekwoon insisted, raising his voice slightly again.  
“Hey, let's discuss this later.” Hongbin placed a hand on Taekwoon's shoulder.  
“Why? We need to get this out In the open since he's decided to make this everyone's business.” Shrugging the hand off and trying to get to Hakyeon.  
“Later.” Hongbin insisted, “Now is not a good time.” Hongbin helped Hakyeon off the floor.  
“What's wrong with him?” His anger drained from him when he finally realized how helpless Hakyeon looked.  
“He just needs some rest.”  
“I- I'm fine, Binnie.” Hakyeon spoke up, trying to push the other man away. He tried to stand on his own, but his legs collapsed under him again.  
“You need rest.” Hongbin said. “This always happens when you lose your concentration.”  
Hakyeon pulled something out of his pocket and Hongbin slapped it out of his hand. It fell with a soft clatter onto the floor by Taekwoon's feet.  
“No. You know what that does to you. I'm putting you to bed.” He growled, scooping Hakyeon off of his feet.  
“Everyone's so upset with me today, Binnie.” Hakyeon said softly, resting his head on Hongbin's shoulder as the younger man carried him to his bed to tuck him in for a while. It didn't escape Taekwoon's notice that his voice cracked.  
Taekwoon picked up the bracelet from where it landed on the floor and let out a tiny shout as he dropped it again.  
Hongbin came out to see him staring at his own palms with wide, terrified eyes. He was shaking slightly.  
“Let me see?” Hongbin looked at Taekwoon's palms.  
Taekwoon was starting to shake harder.  
“W-what does it mean?” He said so softly that he barely breathed the words.  
“I’m… not… sure.” He traced where the conspicuously missing lifelines should have been.  
“Woonie… come here…” Hakyeon looked so tired. “Let me see.” He patted the edge of the bed, indicating where he wanted the younger man to sit. Hongbin was amazed at how forgiving the older man was. Taekwoon showed him his hands and the instant they touched this time, Taekwoon stiffened. He took a deep, pained breath and rested his forehead on Hakyeon's shoulder. There was a momentary pain in his chest, like brainfreeze... if you could get it in your chest. He swore he exhaled a cloud of steam as if it was a cold day.  
They sat there like that for some time before Hongbin coughed.  
“Hyung, I think you should pick up your bracelet before someone else bonds with him, if it means what I think it means.”  
“But… isn't he too weak to-” Hakyeon stood up.  
“He just needed to calm down.” Hongbin smiled.  
When he picked up his bracelet, he collapsed with a pained, squeaking gasp. Taekwoon saw him breathe out a steam cloud as well.  
Taekwoon was by his side in an instant, scooping him back up and placing him on the bed. He kept clutching his chest in pain and rocking slightly. He probably didn't even realise that he had tears streaming down his face. On the same token, neither did Taekwoon.  
“Why are you crying?” Hakyeon asked, finally looking up at the other man.  
“I'm not-” Taekwoon wiped his face, “Huh… Guess I am. No clue.”

Taekwoon looked at his palms again. His lifelines wavered in and out of existence.  
“I think it's about time we come clean with each other.” Hakyeon finally said, wiping Taekwoon's face with the corner of his blanket.  
“Eh?” Taekwoon looked nervous.  
“I know why you're here. I just want to hear it from you instead of reading it on your hands.”  
“I came here to-”  
“Don't lie to me,” Hakyeon said sternly, “Your hands told me everything. They're flickering like this because you have an important decision to make, but I won't tell you what it is until I know if you deserve it, Leo.”  
“Taekwoon…” He mumbled.  
“What?”  
“My name… Jung Taekwoon. I'm a detective. They sent me undercover to see if you were responsible for a string of strange deaths.” He felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders as he continued to talk. “Jaehwan has been caught no less than twice on cctv footage removing evidence from the scene.”  
“Idiot.” Hakyeon grumbled. “We'll have to talk to him about that.”  
“But I don't know if I can do this anymore. You're making this so hard for me. You being you and I wasn't expecting anyone as…” He licked his lips, “I wasn't expecting you…”  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“It is when I can't focus on my job because I'm always thinking about you- Your turn.” Taekwoon said awkwardly, trying to change the subject.

 

“My story might be hard to believe… so pretend to listen until I'm done, ok?” Taekwoon nodded. “I was born in 1900. The youngest of four in a well off family. Since I was the youngest, I was basically set free and allowed to do what I wanted. I had heard of these fantastic moving pictures, and horseless carriages in America and I had to see them for myself. So many wonders I could only dream of. I took a ship. The Awa Maru. It took ages, But I got a rather nice cabin on the promenade deck. 

**1915**  
“Boy.” a well off man waved at Hakyeon.  
“Hmm?” Hakyeon didn’t look directly at the man. He was watching the east coast of Japan disappear over the horizon.  
“Boy! I shall have you fired and thrown off of the ship if you don’t reply respectively.” He turned red in the face. Hakyeon scoffed at him and walked to another part of the deck to get a better view.  
Later in the dining room, the man saw him again and tried to get his attention when he looked for the table designated for him. Hakyeon looked in his direction and the man was frowning at him.  
“The staff eats in the galley.” He stated.  
“That’s nice. I didn’t ask.” Hakyeon replied. “Ah! Here I am.” Hakyeon smiled and sat as the man looked at him in confusion. “Go on,” He said, “Find your table. Your food will get cold.” He shooed the man away.  
The waiter came and gave Hakyeon a strange look. “I’m sorry sir, I didn’t know we had any Japanese in first class or else we would have prepared some rice dishes for you.”  
“Not Japanese,” He said and pointed at the menu, “I wish to have some steak.” He added. He did a fairly good job pretending he knew what to do with western cutlery. He watched the passengers around him and copied them. He was surprised by how tender the steak was. He supposed that it was probably one of his new favourite things to eat. (just behind bulgogi)  
Until they had to restock the ship at the midpoint, the trip had become rather uneventful. Hakyeon would walk past the man who mistook him for staff every day and glare at him for a few moments before walking away, but other than that, he just enjoyed the trip.  
The ship had to restock and they landed in Hawaii. The passengers were given several hours to sightsee before they had to take off.  
Hakyeon was given a kukui nut lei by a nearly topless Hawaiian woman he had just spent several hours… getting to know better when he heard the ship’s horn.  
“Shit!” He shouted, hastily buttoning his shirt and running to the docks. He ran, chased by the girl (and apparently her angry brothers) off the gangplank and jumped as the ship was pulling away. He managed to get in just as the door was closing.  
“Here’s my-” He gulped air loudly for a moment, “my- uh… ticket… Here… Water…” He panted, hanging off of the wall. He stumbled on wobbly legs to go get water and sit down. 

Present  
“I still have the necklace.” He smiled, pointing at the large seeds on a string hanging off of his mirror. Taekwoon smirked and returned his attention to the other man.

 **San Francisco 1916**  
The ship made port a few days after leaving Hawaii and Hakyeon disembarked with the other passengers. He stood on the pier and breathed in the sea air, making a disgusted face. He sat on his luggage and looked over the edge of the dock. The water was filthy. He hoped to get far away from this smell as soon as possible.  
Hakyeon’s face fell. He hadn’t thought about what he would do when he landed. He carried his heavy suitcase, pausing occasionally to rest. He wasn’t used to carrying his own luggage. He remembered that his father had given him a letter to open once he got to his destination. This was as close to a destination as he could find. 

_My son,  
give the other envelope enclosed to my friend Junghyuk. On the other side of THIS letter are directions to his shop and home. He will care for you during this turbulent time, and though we may never meet again in this lifetime, know that I am proud of you and we all love you very much.  
There is nothing you cannot do or achieve if you are determined enough.  
Remember that, my son  
Papa _

**Oakland**  
Hakyeon was confused about the message his father sent him, but followed the directions in the letter. He took the ferry across the bay and managed to find the street his father’s friend’s shop was on.  
Hakyeon walked up and down the street for an hour trying to figure out where exactly the shop was. What it was called. Anything.  
He had to have asked at least a dozen people if they knew him. Most of them just ignored him or started to prattle on in languages he didn’t understand.  
Some people would try to drag him off in one direction or another and they would talk in Chinese at a million miles an hour. “我听不懂” He would reply and they would let go of his arm or his bag and chuckle awkwardly. It was a shame that Americans seemed to be unable to differentiate between people from different countries and forced everyone from Asia to live in two cramped areas.  
Finally a hand clapped on his shoulder.  
“Junghyuk?” He asked.  
“I’m his friend Jaewon. I can take you to him.” Hakyeon looked at the man strangely. He didn’t trust him. His instincts were rarely wrong. “What’s wrong?” He asked Hakyeon.  
“I’ll uh wait for him here.” Hakyeon pointed at a stoop in front of a building and sat down.  
“But he’s waiting for you.” The man said.  
“Then he can come here. I’m not going anywhere until Junghyuk comes here.” He pouted.  
“Look here, you little shit. You’re coming with me.” He picked Hakyeon up. He weighed less than he looked.  
“No, I’m not.” He screeched.  
Hakyeon may have been small for his age, but it didn’t mean people could push him around… or in this case carry him around. He kicked and screamed, swinging his luggage as hard as he could until the other man dropped him. He started chasing Hakyeon when he ran.  
He ran through the streets screaming for Junghyuk, following his instincts, they had never steered him wrong yet. He found himself in a less than reputable part of town. He was surrounded by red lanterns and gambling parlours. He ducked into a narrow gap between two buildings and the other man ran past. He waited a few minutes before coming out, covered in grime. He frowned as he wiped his hands off and turned. Somehow he ended up face first into a pair of tits.  
“Uh sorry.” He looked nervous. He wasn’t, but for some reason it got people to help him more readily if he looked like a lost child.  
“Hey sweetie, you look lost.” The woman smiled. Hakyeon nodded, making sure to not maintain eye contact.  
“I was supposed to find my father’s friend and nobody knows who he is and I can’t find him and a man tried to kidnap me and I have no idea what to do.” His lower lip started to wibble.  
“Oh sweetie, don’t cry, come in. we’ll see if we can find your friend.” Hakyeon nodded and sniffled.  
“What’s your friend’s name?”  
“Mun Junghyuk.” He pouted.  
“Junghyuk?” She repeated. Maybe Eric might know who he is.” The woman thought out loud, “Come with me.” She guided him back outside and to a gambling house next door.  
Hakyeon followed, keeping his eyes down, trying to look as scared as he could and he almost bumped into the girl.  
“Yeonnie?” Hakyeon’s head snapped up as soon as he heard the familiar voice.  
“Junghyuk?”  
“Yeah, it’s me. I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” It had been five years since Hakyeon had last seen the man. He was slightly confused about the fact that his stomach fluttered like butterflies upon seeing him. Normally that reaction was reserved for the girls who inevitably fell for his charms.  
“Nobody knew who you were and I couldn’t find you. Eric, huh?”  
“Yeah. people can’t tell if i’m Korean or Chinese this way. It’s a lot less hassle.”  
“I bet.” Eric looked as if he was thinking and turned to the girl still standing behind Hakyeon.  
“Meimei, is there still an empty room next door?”  
“I’ll ask Margaret if we can put him up for a few days.”  
“What?” Hakyeon squawked. “That next door?” Hakyeon pointed in the direction of the whorehouse.  
“Only for a few days. Until your room is cleared out.” He nodded, looking disappointed. Eric thought he was upset about having to stay in a house of disrepute, actually he was unhappy that it would be such a short stay.  
“Oh… father gave me an envelope to give you.” He read the letter and his expression grew grim. “What’s wrong?” Hakyeon asked. Did he say something?"  
“No, it's nothing, go with Meimei, I’ll see you in a bit.” Hakyeon nodded and followed the young woman. He could tell the smile Eric gave him didn’t reach his eyes. He would find out at some point. He always did.  
He followed her to an office. He noticed that behind the office was a sliding door… perhaps the madam’s … work area.  
“Margaret?” Meimei shouted. The sliding door opened the rest of the way and an attractive, yet older woman shrugged a robe on as she walked into the office.  
“Oh, who is this? Are we going to have to teach another one how to become a man?” She purred.  
“Uh-” Hakyeon squeaked.  
“Eric wanted to know if he could stay here until his room was ready.”  
The woman walked up to Hakyeon, grabbing his chin and pushing his face to the left and the right. “You’re beautiful.” She grinned before Hakyeon was suddenly enveloped in a pair of exceedingly large breasts. Hakyeon really liked these kinds of hugs. “You’re going to have to work to stay here though.” Margaret said as she pulled away.  
“B- but I’m a boy… how?” Hakyeon was genuinely terrified.  
“No, dimwit, I meant like cleaning. But one day I will explain how that works too if you like.” She smirked at him. She showed him to his room it had two beds and shared a wall with her room.  
“So you stay out of trouble.” She explained.  
“I don’t get into trouble.” Hakyeon replied.  
“Because you’re spoiled.” She said before giving him a tour and telling him what he had to do every day.  
As she was showing him where everything was, girls came out of their rooms to see who Margaret was showing around. As soon as Margaret’s back was turned, Hakyeon would wink at a few of the girls, making them blush and retreat to their rooms again.  
They got to the kitchen and there was a boy washing the dishes. From his appearance, he was close to Hakyeon's age. Those butterflies were back. This time it was a million times worse. Maybe it was something he ate?  
“Sungjae, say hello. This is Hakyeon.”  
Sungjae turned around and his eyes got wide for a moment.  
“You’re Korean too?” He asked happily before hugging Hakyeon tightly at his nod. Fucking butterflies. Maybe he was ill...  
“Sungjae is in charge of keeping the kitchen and dining area clean. You’re sharing a room with him.” Hakyeon nodded. “I’ll let you rest today, seeing that you need to unpack and you’ve had enough excitement to last a lifetime.” Hakyeon made his way back to his room, winking at a girl here and there.  
Hakyeon lay in bed until he heard what sounded like Eric’s voice talking quietly through the wall.  
“He gave me a letter from his father. He can’t go back until the Japanese have stopped trying to control his family.”  
“... He’s never going to see his family again is he?”  
“Probably not,” Eric said after a pause. “He’s probably saved Hakyeon’s life. I hear the yangban families are being… dispatched in unpleasant ways.  
Hakyeon couldn’t listen anymore. If he had known why his father let him go to America so easily, he probably wouldn’t have asked to go. He buried his face in his knees and tried not to sob.  
He felt arms around him and they made him cry harder for some reason.  
Sungjae smelled like soap. Hakyeon would come to learn that Sungjae would always smell like that. The younger boy held him and occasionally kissed the side of his head until he stopped crying. He never said anything and for that, Hakyeon was thankful.  
Over the next few days, even weeks, Hakyeon threw himself into his work. He swept the floors, washed bedding, helped Sungjae in the kitchen and would go next door to help out there as well. Hakyeon and Sungjae grew closer and closer. 

Sungjae would occasionally ask to share beds with him at night. Hakyeon always said yes until one night, Sungjae tugged at his shirt like he always did when he wanted to talk.  
Hakyeon turned to him and the younger boy pressed their lips together.  
“What are you doing?” Hakyeon whispered incredulously. It felt like butterflies in a hurricane as far as his stomach was concerned.  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” Sungjae replied.  
“But you’re supposed to kiss girls.” He didn’t put up much of a fight when Sungjae did it again. His breath hitched every time they pulled apart.  
“But this feels nicer than kissing girls.” He replied. Hakyeon couldn’t deny, it did feel nicer. They spent that night kissing and exploring each other. Nervous hands roaming under clothes. Tasting exposed skin. Sungjae still smelled like soap and Hakyeon was growing to love it.

A few days later, Eric came in and tapped Hakyeon on the shoulder.  
“Oh, hi!” Hakyeon said with a grin.  
“So, I'm having trouble with your room. Do you mind staying here a bit longer?”  
“I’ll stay as long as they’ll have me. I like it here.” He replied.  
“You can't have him that easily,” Margaret said, hugging him. “He's one of my best workers.”  
After Eric left, Hakyeon could tell that Margaret wanted a chat.  
“Hakyeon, I'm not the madam of this brothel for no reason. I know when something is happening, even behind closed doors.” She said sternly. She continued when Hakyeon didn't volunteer information right away. “This thing between you and Sungjae.”  
Hakyeon opened his mouth to insist that there was nothing.  
“I'm not going to stand in your way, but I don't want to see either of my boys hurt.”  
After a long and awkward conversation between Hakyeon and Margaret, he emerged from the office with a bottle in his hand and an unusual look on his face.  
“What did she want?” Sungjae asked.  
Hakyeon dragged him into their bedroom, kissing him all the way to the bed.  
“Remember how I thought we could only kiss girls?” He slowly pushed Sungjae to the mattress, climbing over him and straddling him.  
“Uh huh?”  
“Apparently sex is something that's not just for girls too.  
“But,” He tugged at Hakyeon's shirt, “Won't it hurt?”  
“I'm about to find out.” Hakyeon stood, pulling his pants off and helping the younger boy out of his clothes.  
They had undressed each other, that had been nothing new. They bathed together and rutted against each other, but they hadn’t gone any farther than that.  
Hakyeon fumbled with the small glass bottle but managed to open it, spilling too much into his hand. He managed to get some of it back into the bottle but looked around for a moment trying to think what to do before grabbing Sungjae’s cock.  
The younger boy yelped at the strange feeling of someone else’s hand wrapped around him. As quickly as it happened, Hakyeon’s hand disappeared. He looked nervously at Sungjae before straddling him again and reaching behind himself.  
As soon as he made a pained face, Sungjae’s hands reached up and gently caressed the older boy’s thighs.  
“Careful…” Sungjae whispered. He nervously wrapped his fingers around Hakyeon’s cock and slowly started to stroke. Hakyeon let out a large breath. Sometime later, Hakyeon winced again as he added another finger. He pushed in a third finger and his legs wobbled.  
“Oh fuck…” He groaned.  
“What? Are you ok?” Sungjae asked, panic tinged his voice.  
“This feels so good.” He removed his fingers, his eyes closing with a light sigh. His hands trailed down Sungjae’s chest, making the younger boy moan.  
By the time Hakyeon’s fingers reached Sungjae’s stomach, the younger boy had pulled him down for a kiss and tentatively pressed a finger into him. Hakyeon gripped the sheets and his hips rocked in time with the finger.  
“More!” Hakyeon groaned, taking the lobe between his teeth and breathing heavily into the younger boy’s ear. “Fuck…” Hakyeon squeaked when Sungjae added two more fingers.  
With his free hand, he grabbed Hakyeon’s hair and pulled him closer for a kiss.  
As soon as the kiss broke so they could breathe, Hakyeon sat up. He grabbed the bottle and poured some more oil onto Sungjae and looked at his face.  
“If I don’t do it now, I might chicken out.” He said softly. Sungjae nodded and gasped when Hakyeon positioned him at his entrance.  
Hakyeon’s eyes clenched shut and he made a tiny keening noise as he tried to slide down.  
“Slow! Slow! Too much!” Sungjae looked almost panicked as the older man tried to force himself down. “Uh try just what you have in right now.”  
Hakyeon nodded rapidly and tried that, instantly pulling a melodic noise from his throat. He rocked his hips and rocked and rocked, not noticing that he was taking more and more in until their hips touched.  
They stared at each other for a moment before Hakyeon pushed up and sunk down again.  
“Oh! Oh my- AH!” Sungjae bucked his hips once and Hakyeon tumbled forward. The younger boy planted his feet on the mattress before bucking his hips up harshly, forcing Hakyeon to hang onto his shoulders lest he fall off the bed.  
“Can I try something?” Sungjae asked, suddenly stopping.  
“Na?” was Hakyeon’s only response.  
“Grab the bedpost.” Sungjae said, pointing at the bedpost at the foot of the bed and pushing Hakyeon in that direction.  
“Uh… ok…” He did as he was told and Sungjae grabbed Hakyeon’s hips, pulling them toward himself as he knelt behind the older boy.  
Sungjae kissed between his shoulder blades as he pushed in with a long sigh.  
“This is the best feeling…” Sungjae mumbled against the skin, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon’s chest.  
“This is torture.” Hakyeon whispered softly.  
“Am I hurting you?” Sungjae asked, ready to pull away.  
“No! You’re just- I need you to move or touch me or s- YeS- oh! Sungjae!” The younger boy snapped his hips forward, causing Hakyeon to nearly lose his grip on the bedpost.  
“Hyung- you feel too good. I don’t know how long I can- fuck! I’m close-” Hakyeon wrapped his fingers around his cock, quickly flicking his wrist. The breathy moans drove Sungjae closer.  
“Jae- Sungjae! Hurry! I can’t- AH” Hakyeon sobbed loudly as all of his muscles tensed up before he fell face first into his bedding.  
He screamed almost immediately when the change of angle and Sungjae’s rapid pounding found his prostate. Sungjae desperately gasped for air, finally coming and slowly riding out his orgasm, making Hakyeon twitch.  
“Fuck…” Hakyeon said,  
“We just did.” Sungjae pulled Hakyeon flush against him before flopping to his side and kissing behind his ear over and over.  
“That was-”  
“Wow.” Sungjae finished the sentence for him. 

Hakyeon and Sungjae were nearly inseparable. They split their time between working for Margaret, cleaning the brothel and working for Eric, looking for people who would try to cheat at the games. When they weren’t doing that, Sungjae would watch, amused at how Hakyeon was in awe of the most commonplace things on the street.  
“One day, I’m going to buy you a car.” Hakyeon said softly from the roof of their building, looking down at the Ford that rolled by, nearly hitting someone.  
Sungjae took his hand and kissed his knuckles with a soft smile.

They grew to be taller than most of the people in the neighbourhood and even though they were still gangly kids, their height intimidated most people.

Several months later, Hakyeon’s world came to an abrupt halt. There was a bug going around. Nobody thought much about it. People get colds all the time.  
Everyone caught it.  
It was fast, it was vicious and it spread through Chinatown like wildfire.  
Sungjae fainted in the kitchen and Hakyeon carried him back to their room before going to Margaret’s room to tell her that he needed help.  
“Run to the hospital. Bring Doctor Song. He owes me a favour or ten.” She said before coughing into a handkerchief.

The doctor followed Hakyeon to the brothel and when he saw that Sungjae was being treated, he ran to the gambling house to check on Eric. Hakyeon found him lying on the floor of his office as well. He mustered all of his strength and carried him to the brothel so the doctor could look at him. Margaret told Hakyeon to put him in her room.  
As soon as the older man landed on Margaret’s bed, Hakyeon flew to Sungjae’s side to hold his hand.  
“The area has been quarantined.” The doctor said, checking Sungjae’s vital signs again.  
“But will he live?”  
“Time will tell.” The doctor said sadly, going to Margaret’s room.  
“Please wake up.” Hakyeon whispered to Sungjae. He took Sungjae’s hand and kissed his knuckles like the younger boy would always do to him.  
Sungjae groaned softly. He smiled up at Hakyeon before puckering up his lips. Hakyeon kissed him softly.  
“Hyung… I need… be strong. For me…” He said just barely above a whisper.  
“Of course. I’ll take care of you.” Sungjae’s eyes started watering as a sob bubbled up in his throat.  
“I’m so sorry, hyung.” He gasped. Pain evident on his face, “I’m so so sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry, just get better.” Hakyeon tried not to cry.  
“Hyung… before it’s too late. I don’t want to go with any regrets.”  
“Go where?” Hakyeon asked.  
“Will you shut up a minute so I can tell you that I love you?” That outburst took too much energy for Sungjae. He gasped for air.  
“Well, you need to get better so I can tell you that I love you too. I love you so much. You have to get better.” He sobbed.  
“Kiss…” Sungjae said softly. Hakyeon obliged, “Stay strong. Don’t follow me.” Sungjae gasped. “Hold my hand, hyung…”  
“I am holding- I am. 

 

**Present**

Hakyeon seemed to have retreated into his head for a moment. “That was the year that a massive outbreak of polio happened.” He sniffled and tried to compose himself. This was the first time he had thought about it in years.  
Taekwoon gasped, looking down at Hakyeon's legs.  
“Some people are luckier than others. It really depends on how far up your spine the disease can go before your body learns how to fight it off. My father's friend... and my first-" He sighed shakily, "...most other people in the neighbourhood weren't so lucky. It stopped their lungs and hearts. I may have been stuck in uncomfortable braces with crutches, But I was alive. I promised I’d be strong. That I’d go on...”  
Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon’s hand and kissed his knuckles. A mournful wail bubbled from the older man’s throat at the action.  
The younger man held him, kissing the side of his head until the crying stopped. Hakyeon wiped his face with the palm of his hand and continued. 

“I didn’t want to stay. I couldn't. Everyone I cared about was gone. I was running low on money, and I figured since I was no longer cut out for labor, I would find a job in a shop. I was turned down the instant people saw my braces. Then I happened upon a curiosity shop. The owner looked at my hands and hired me on the spot. 

**1917**  
“So,” the shop owner whose name was Inguk said with a pleasant smile, “What are you doing for dinner?” He asked.  
“Begging for scraps…” Hakyeon replied with a pout.  
“Dinner with me it is. Where are you staying tonight?” He asked, looking at the haggard boy.  
“I was going to see if the rail car was still there.”  
“Come with me.” Inguk guided him upstairs.  
“I won’t be able to make it back downstairs.” Hakyeon warned, “You’d have to carry me.”  
Inguk rummaged through his pockets. He always seemed to have whatever was most useful for any given situation in his pockets. He just needed to look long enough. He took Hakyeon’s hand and put a bracelet around his wrist.  
“Only wear this for a few hours a day until you are well again. Never sleep with it on. Never.” Inguk said with a serious frown. Hakyeon nodded. The tone of voice made him not want to go against the other mans words.

 **Present**  
He watched to see if Taekwoon was still following as he ran his fingers along the tiny knots in the string of the simple accessory.  
“I became dependent on the bracelet, almost never taking it off.  
Some of the items I sell in the shop… they're like a double edged sword. Which is why I make people sign contracts. If they break the contract, I can't be held responsible and we get to take the item back.  
I learned the hard way about the double edge. I could control my legs, I could walk on my own again. People found me attractive and exotic, even you do.”  
Taekwoon looked at him about to open his mouth to agree, but Hakyeon thought it was going to be another denial.  
“Don't think I can't hear you whimpering my name in your sleep or while you toss off in the morning before your shower… sometimes during your showers too.” He smirked and Taekwoon blushed.  
“I'll… I'll try to keep it down from now on.” Mumbled.  
“Or we could help each other out." He waggled his eyebrows, "But back to my story.”

 **1917**  
The bracelet definitely had a downside. Wearing it for too long or falling asleep with it on, as he often did, it found a way into his heart, freezing it and chipping away at his emotions, his ability to care, his ability to love frozen behind a wall of ice. Hakyeon thought it was merely because he had lost so much, but he had no one to gauge the degree in which he had changed anymore. 

_“My cold heart and my ability to lure anyone into my bed was what got me this shop to begin with.”  
“It's how charming you are, really.” Taekwoon joked.  
“I'm a bit out of practice, I'm sorry.” He retorted._

He managed to attract the handsome shop owner who had given him the bracelet. Hakyeon found him attractive as well. Around town, they were referred to as bookends when they were together because people thought they looked like the same person. Hakyeon found out later that he had an object in his possession that made him almost ethereally attractive as well.  
Hakyeon had discovered that a large chunk of the local population also found him exceedingly attractive. His new cold demeanour and his inability to become attached emotionally, for some reason was considered irresistible. He knew it and took full advantage of that.  
Unfortunately, Hakyeon ended up playing with the wrong man's heart.  
Inguk taught Hakyeon how to tell fortunes, how to read objects in the shop and in the end Hakyeon thought he was getting the better end of the deal.  
“Yeonnie…” Inguk wrapped his arms behind the younger man and kissed behind his ear.  
“Hmm?”  
“I heard a strange rumour.”  
“Do tell.” Hakyeon turned in his arms and smiled seductively.  
“Mrs. Cho yelled at me for dragging her son to the dark today.”  
“Dark?”  
“She found out that someone, whom she thought may have been me, was fucking her son.”  
“Well who wouldn’t with an ass like that?” Hakyeon purred.  
“So… all of these rumours about you and everyone were true? That you’ve been sleeping with anyone and everyone that would spread their legs for you?”

 **Present**  
“Call it a coping mechanism. It took me a long time to get over what happened to me and I could have found better ways. I really should have. I mean he was taking care of me out of the goodness of his heart… and because I apparently give amazing head, but I was selfish and cold and it broke him. He fucking snapped, much like you did. But the people today weren't my fault. They invited themselves.”  
“Just get on with your story.” Taekwoon said, not wanting to start an argument.

 **1917**  
Inguk was livid. Hakyeon thought he was going to get beaten as the older man pinned him against the counter in the shop. His face had gone from one of complete beauty to the perfect embodiment of rage before he stopped his hand a few inches from the younger man’s face and shook his head to clear it. He dug through his pockets before handing Hakyeon a key. It burned. It started from his hand and seared its way into into his very essence. It became part of him, sinking into his skin, leaving Hakyeon on the ground paralyzed in pain. Before he walked away, leaving Hakyeon on the floor, screaming in agony, Inguk cursed him.  
“Take good care of this shop, it’s yours now. You may not be free of it until you finally understand the pain of love.”

 **Present**  
“Whatever that meant.” Hakyeon shrugged. Taekwoon chuckled slightly at this. “Now that I think about it, he left crying.” He sighed heavily, “I ruin everyone’s lives don’t I?”  
“No,” taekwoon shook his head, “You leave a huge impact on people’s lives and you’re insufferable, but you don’t ruin our lives.”  
Hakyeon smiled softly, “Somewhere in the sixties, I found Hongbin and Jaehwan. 

**Seoul 1968**  
Hongbin stumbled across an antique shop. There were strange rosaries and musical instruments hanging in the windows. He was intrigued by the guitar just behind the counter. He went in and sighed, remembering that he had no money.  
“You look like you need a job.” Hakyeon told the boy. Hongbin nodded sadly.  
“I don’t want to be a monk forever. It wasn’t my choice.” He suddenly looked determined, “So I ran away… I wanted to see Seoul. But I didn't have any money so I’ve had to continue living at temples anyway...”  
“How do I know you won’t run away if I hire you?” Hakyeon asked with a frown.  
“You don’t.” Hongbin replied. “You’ll just have to put your faith in me.”  
“I lost that long ago…” Hakyeon mumbled softly. “Is that all your stuff?” Hakyeon asked, pointing at Hongbin’s shoulder bag. The boy nodded.  
“Come in then, let’s get your room set up.” He led the boy upstairs.

A few weeks later Jaehwan came in. It had been raining and they boy looked positively pitiful.  
“Please, I’ll do anything. Any job. I just need to make some money. I want my mother’s remaining months to be comfortable.” He sobbed at Hakyeon.  
“Do you have something that you find valuable?” Hakyeon finally asked. Hongbin looked like he really wanted to help this boy.  
“Aside from my mother? Not really.”  
“You really need a life of your own kid.” Hakyeon said coldly, “AH!” Hongbin kicked him, “The fuck was that for?”  
“What he meant to say was we need a guarantee that you’ll come back to pay off the money we’re about to loan you to pay for your mother’s medical bills.” Hongbin said.  
“No I- OW MOTHERFUCKER, YES, YES THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT I MEANT. “ Jaehwan couldn’t see what Hongbin was doing to the shop owner but it was working.  
Hongbin thought for a moment before dragging Jaehwan to the staircase that led upstairs. He pulled his rosary beads from around his wrist and around both of their necks. He mumbled some nonsense before pulling Jaehwan to himself and pressing their lips together.  
Jaehwan gasped in surprise and Hongbin took the opportunity to press his tongue past his lips. He managed to suck the wide eyed boy’s tongue into his own mouth, making him moan softly before pulling away with a grin.  
“If you want your soul back, you will come back and work off your debt.” Hongbin whispered softly against the older boy’s ear.  
“M-my soul?” Hongbin nodded.  
“Mhm. now let’s get your mother taken care of, ok?” Jaehwan nodded slowly, but followed the younger boy anyway.  
“His soul?” Hakyeon asked incredulously after Jaehwan left, “And he fucking bought it?” They chuckled. "You cheeky dickwaffle."  
“He’s never getting it back,” Hongbin smirked, twirling his rosary around his finger. Hakyeon raised an eyebrow.

 **Present**  
They started to warm my heart, they took care of me and even scolded me on occasion. Hongbin is gifted and Jaehwan is receptive and they are perfect for my shop.  
It used to be that people could only find my shop if people needed something in here, but lately I've been enjoying the attention.”  
“You would.” Taekwoon snarked. “What about the others?”  
Maybe a decade ago, maybe more, Wonsik wandered in. He was looking for unusual musical instruments.”

 **2005**  
“What are you doing?” Wonsik shrieked at Hakyeon, not believing how things in the shop were haphazardly stacked on top of each other. “You'll never sell anything like this and you're just letting everything fall apart!”  
“Well, if you don't like how I'm selling stuff, I can hire someone to fix it. Maybe you, perhaps?”  
“But I have a job.”  
“I'll pay more and give you a place to live.” He replied.”  
“How do you know I won't steal everything from you?”  
“I know.”  
“and just like that?”  
“As long as you work hard for me, yeah.”

 **Present**  
“And he's been here, pestering me ever since.”  
“I dunno, between him and Hyuk, they seem to make the least noise.” Taekwoon said.  
“Sanghyuk… that was another kettle of fish on its own. He was sent from a large antique store, that had previously failed to buy me out, to try and undermine my shop. It was cute how he tried, like you, to hide what he was from us. And like you, I saw the potential in him from the beginning. He's receptive like Jannie. He just needs to be trained.  
But you.” He sat up onto his knees leaning into Taekwoon's personal space.  
Apples and vanilla latte.  
Taekwoon was mesmerized.  
“You have a decision to make.”  
“Decision?”  
“You don't have to decide now, but you will eventually be put in a situation where you will have to decide who you will be loyal to. Will you protect us? Will you go back to your old life? back to crappy tv and day old Chinese. Or endless excitement and wonder… when you stay with m-us?”  
“What will you do if I decide to go back?”  
“You'll wake up in an abandoned building. I will be gone. Your stuff will be back at your apartment and you'll never find me again. I'll make sure of it. Even if you spend the rest of your life looking for a man- a store that technically doesn't exist, you'll never see us again.”  
“If I stay?” Taekwoon asked.  
“In a good scenario, you can hand in your two weeks and be over with it. Your palms tell me that we might have to move the shop anyway, but you'll be safe. Your clock will slow as ours have, and unless we want them to, people won't find us. It's not a decision to take lightly, so think seriously about it.”  
Hakyeon pressed a soft kiss to Taekwoon's lips before sitting back and rubbing the sore muscles in his legs. Taekwoon took one of the legs onto his lap and massaged the tense muscles as well.  
Hakyeon’s head fell back with a loud noise as his eyes started to roll back.  
“Are you ok?” Taekwoon asked.  
“Oh Fuck, that's nice.” Hakyeon replied, “Where have you been all my life?” He moaned lewdly as the muscles started to loosen up.  
Taekwoon switched legs and the moaning continued, Hakyeon grabbed the leg that Taekwoon massaged and tried to pull it to his chest.  
“Please don't take this the wrong way.” Taekwoon mumbled when he tried to push both of Hakyeon's knees to his chest and leaned down to put more of his weight into it.  
“Ow ow ow ow OW" Wonsik rushed in and saw Taekwoon, only in his towel, on top of Hakyeon.  
“Stop it daddy, you're hurting mommy!” He shrieked, covering his eyes and closing the door.  
It took Taekwoon a moment to realise why Wonsik had reacted like that.  
“... Oh.”  
“Not like we haven't been more intimate than this.” Hakyeon purred.  
Taekwoon sighed. He really shouldn't, but what was the point of fighting it?  
“And if I'm reading you right, you wouldn't be terribly averse to trying again.”  
“That would be a terrible idea.” Taekwoon said softly, staring at Hakyeon's lips. He brought his head down to softly kiss him. Hakyeon made a tiny noise that encouraged Taekwoon to kiss him again.  
Taekwoon had no idea what happened, but he was on his back with Hakyeon on top of him.  
“Woonie… I could kiss you forever. On the same token, I could suck your dick till you can't go anywhere. However, I think I want to tease you until you to beg me to get inside you… never had to be this patient before, But I think it'll be worth it.” He smirked.  
“Can I Fuck you?” Taekwoon asked.  
“Nope.”  
“But I-ah” Taekwoon squeaked when Hakyeon kissed the skin just below his ear.  
“Is that sensitive?” He asked against the skin.  
“It's just been a while since anyone's- Uhn - Yeah that.” He panted when Hakyeon nipped at a tendon in his neck, “Fuuuuck" He groaned softly.  
“You smell so delicious.” Hakyeon murmured against Taekwoon's throat.  
“You're the one who smells like apples and vanilla latte. Thanks a lot by the way, my pillow stopped smelling like you and it got harder to get- ~~~off~~” Hakyeon tongued the dip in Taekwoon's shoulder.  
“You can sleep next to me if you like.”  
“Uhnnnhhh Not ah- not yet…” He was nibbling at Taekwoon's skin, making the younger man squirm.

Distantly Taekwoon heard his phone ringing. He was debating whether to get it when it stopped. Taekwoon tried rolling onto his stomach so he could get up, but Hakyeon held his wrists down.  
“If I don't call them back, they'll send people over to look for me.” He insisted. Hakyeon backed away enough for Taekwoon to roll over onto his stomach. His towel was promptly stolen and Hakyeon put all of his weight onto him.  
“But I- Uhn-” He was rendered immobile with kitten licks to his upper back.  
“My god, you're absolutely fucking stunning.” Hakyeon murmured against the pale skin. He kissed at the pattern of birthmarks on his back.  
Taekwoon couldn't reply beyond tiny whimpers. Hakyeon pulled him onto all fours and moulded his chest to the younger man's back. Taekwoon's head dropped between his arms as Hakyeon wrapped his arms around the broad chest.  
He ground slowly against Taekwoon's ass whispering what he planned on doing when he finally decided to Fuck the younger man.  
He ran a hand up Taekwoon's inner thigh, tracing the hollow of his hip with his fingertips. With his other hand he ran a fingernail across a nipple. Taekwoon rocked his hips back against Hakyeon's, hoping to increase some sort of friction.  
Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon to his knees and turned him.  
“I wanted to kiss you again, but look at you.” He softly kissed the younger man. “I haven't even properly touched you yet and you look positively shagged out. It's a good look on you.” He said before sucking a mark just below his collarbones. “And you're dripping all over my bedding. What am i gonna-” Taekwoon put a finger over Hakyeon's lips to shut him up, but the older man sucked it into his mouth.  
“Uhn- Can- can you just shut up for once and suck my dick?”  
“Gladly.” He pushed Taekwoon to lay back before licking the slit free of precome. Taekwoon tangled a hand in Hakyeon's hair and another in his own.  
The older man started out licking the skin just below the head then getting distracted and licking a stripe up Taekwoon's thigh.  
“Hyung…” He whined.  
“Ssh… You'll get there. I promise.” He wrapped his lips around the head and Taekwoon looked down to see the older man completely engulf his cock in one go.  
“Uaaahhh, Hyung I'm- You did that on purpose!” Taekwoon groaned as Hakyeon chuckled lowly sending tingles down to Taekwoon's toes. “Hyung- Hyung~” Was all he managed to say before his toes curled and he bucked once, really hard with a grunt.  
His entire body seemed to go lax for a moment as he let out a long breath of air.  
His eyes opened slowly before he reached for Hakyeon who was still softly licking him clean.  
“C’mere” He mumbled, pulling the older man up for a kiss.  
“You don't need to- oh.” Taekwoon had quickly undone Hakyeon's pants, wrapping his fingers around the base of Hakyeon's cock and flicking his wrist quickly. Taekwoon watched his face closely, searching for cues to see if he was doing well. Hakyeon could only babble. “Taekwoon~ Woonie- kiss.”  
The redhead kissed like a man starving as he stroked Hakyeon to completion.  
“Taekwoon… I think we deserve a nap…” He panted a few moments later.  
“I'll be right back. Maybe you should throw on some sweats or something.”  
Taekwoon went to his room through their bathroom and Tigger sat on his bed looking satisfied. He looked at his palms and the lines looked fainter whenever they flickered back into existence.  
He remembered hearing his phone ringing and he walked out of his room, almost tripping on his dirty clothes… neatly folded.  
“You fold dirty laundry?” He looked incredulously at Hongbin who was sitting at the kitchen table.  
“So?”  
“Have you seen my phone?”  
“You got three missed calls from the boss. I told him you were busy exercising with Hakyeon and forgot your phone.”  
“It's kinda true.” Jaehwan added.  
“I guess it kinda is.”  
“Stop hogging my lover's time,” Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon back to the room with him. “And you… help me get to sleep.” He kissed Taekwoon softly.


	5. interrogations

Taekwoon lay next to Hakyeon, drifting in and out of consciousness. He dozed and dreamt of a life with Hakyeon and the others in the shop. His eyes popped open and drifted shut again. He was pointing a gun at Hakyeon, his eyes were crazed and he was talking through heaving sobs, _‘Who the hell are you? Why am I looking so hard for you?’_ sometime later he sat up as quietly as he could. He found himself wandering downstairs, thinking maybe polishing something might calm him.   
Hakyeon's office door was open slightly. The only other person he had seen go in and out was Hongbin. Maybe the former monk could help him clear his mind.   
Taekwoon stuck his head in. The room seemed to go on forever. There was a desk in the front, but what looked like endless shelves behind that.   
Taekwoon stepped in and looked around for the other man. He got to the desk and he was startled by something that sounded close to Hakyeon, but not exactly.   
“Fuck- just like that- Taekwoon-oh Woonie- harder" He blinked in confusion when he realised that the noise came from a parrot... in a wall scroll. He looked at the scroll, then he turned to look at the desk. He walked over to the seat to see that there was a monitor by it, showing multiple locations in the store. He had no idea there were so many cameras. The store was dark, and it was getting pretty late, but he could still see the whole store as if it were brightly lit.  
He chuckled softly when he noticed that Sanghyuk was gently cupping Wonsik's face and pressing soft kisses to the nervous man's cheeks and forehead.  
On another monitor, he could see Hongbin and Jaehwan climbing out of an armoire. Hongbin was not so discretely licking his lips and Jaehwan looked like his legs didn't want to work correctly.   
He panicked momentarily until he realised they we're heading upstairs.   
Taekwoon turned to look at the shelves. Before he could touch anything, the shelves slammed against each other and made a click noise as if they were locked into a large box.  
“You don't need any of that. They're not for you. Not until you decide how you're going to proceed anyway.” Hongbin said, startling Taekwoon.  
“Does everyone know about that?”   
“I looked at your palms.” For the first time Hongbin wasn't smiling. He was sure the monk only smiled at him when Hakyeon was around anyway. “I know the possibility that you're destined to be with us is there, but right now I don't like you. Hyung took us in. He took care of us. Granted, he's not used to dealing with people outside of us for significant amounts of time. He took a big risk accepting you into his life, our lives. I've never seen his legs go out so many times. I've never seen him so distraught… confused… frightened.   
We tried so hard to wean him from that fucking bracelet and he was about to throw all that away for you. To save face, I guess. Maybe he just didn't want you to know.   
I think he still thinks you will leave for the smallest thing. I don't want that cloud hanging over our heads for the next eternity we have together. I'm pretty sure the others would agree with me about that. ”  
“The fact that he can't walk isn't exactly a small thing for him to hide, But if we were together, it wouldn't matter to me.” He took a deep breath and let it out, “It's obvious that I've fallen down a rabbit hole that I have no way of crawling back out of, both with the shop and Hakyeon, and frankly, I'm still trying to decide whether I should just let go and see where it takes me or not.”  
“Maybe you should sleep on it.” Hongbin said, unimpressed, “At least go back to your nap.” Hongbin shooed him off, and for the first time, Taekwoon wasn't entirely sure the urge to crawl back into bed with the eccentric shop owner was his idea or not.  
He snuck under the covers and Hakyeon turned to wrap around him. The smell of apples, vanilla and coffee relaxing his mind. Hakyeon’s eyes, barely focused, fluttered open. He looked at the younger man and started to smooth the lines of his forehead with his fingertips.  
“You'll get wrinkles if you keep that up.” He kissed Taekwoon's chin and snuggled back into the younger man's chest.  
Taekwoon let his hand rest on Hakyeon's side, just below his arm. He kissed the crown of his head and closed his eyes.

Wonsik was behind the counter when the bell above the door tinkled.   
A man in a tan coat walked up to Wonsik.  
“Hey, I'm looking for Jung Leo.”  
Wonsik raised an eyebrow. “Leo?”  
“About this tall” He made a gesture a few inches above his head with his hand, “Short black hair, looks like a surly hamster…”  
Wonsik smirked at the thought. He always figured Taekwoon was closer to a cat than anything. His hair wasn't really that short anymore either.  
“He's not here” Wonsik said, once he had determined that the other man had finished describing their newest employee incorrectly.   
“What do you mean he's not here? This is the Cha Hakyeon curiosity shop isn't it?”  
“Yeah, it is.”  
“Then why isn't he here? He said he works here.”  
“Why aren't you at work? Are you unemployed?” Wonsik snapped back at the other man.   
“I'm not. I'll have you know that I'm proud to- to be employed.” He caught himself before he could say he was a cop.  
Wonsik stared at him, waiting for him to realise that Taekwoon wasn't always going to be at work.   
The bell over the door tinkled again.   
“Goodness it's busy for a Tuesday.” Wonsik mumbled. “Don't bother closing up yet, we still have a customer in.” Wonsik shouted at Taekwoon who had just come back from getting sandwiches. Taekwoon nodded and rushed upstairs to drop off the sandwiches.  
He came back downstairs.   
“Go eat, Sikkie. I'll watch the shop.”   
“He's here for you.” Wonsik said before going upstairs, “Shout if you need anything.”  
“Can I help you?” Taekwoon asked, trying to be funny.  
“Not unless you can get me Jung Leo.” He snapped, lifting the glass on a very old dome clock and poking at the spinning pendulum.   
“Be careful with that, It's two hundred years old.”  
“That's what they say, but-” He stopped talking when he realised it was Taekwoon. “Taek- Leo. We've been worried about you.” He said, unable to take his eyes from the vivid red hair.  
“Why? I've been emailing.”  
"’Update: day 67. I had a cheese toastie for lunch and sold a lamp.  
Over and out’ is hardly a report.” He snipped. “You haven't even been here 67 days.”  
“That's all I did though, maybe the date was a typo.” Taekwoon insisted. “Put that back unless you want to buy it, and unless they're paying you double what I'm getting, you really can't afford it.  
The other man sighed and put the glass dome back, not noticing that a corner of his coat was caught under the glass. He walked away, pulling the entire shelf of clocks with him.  
The men upstairs ran down after hearing the loud crash and Taekwoon's subsequent frustrated shriek.   
Wonsik fell to his knees, wailing about his display. Hakyeon stormed up to him pointing at the sign that said ‘You break it you buy it’.   
Hongbin pulled out his calculator. “5,470,925,600 won.” He said.  
Another clock fell, “5,490,968,400 won.”  
“If you cannot pay now, you can come with me and I can set up a payment plan for you.” He clamped a hand harshly on the other man's shoulder.  
The man in the tan coat pulled away and drew his gun.  
“The Fuck are you doing?” Taekwoon growled.   
“What sort of scam are you Assholes running? What have you done to Taekwoon?” He slowly backed toward the door.  
“You sure are shit at keeping people's covers.” Hakyeon said. He had followed him close to the door.  
“Calm down.” Taekwoon said, walking closer to Hakyeon. It seemed the shop owner would be his target.   
“How calm would you be if you were suddenly more than five billion won in the hole?”  
“It's ok, maybe we can talk them down.” Taekwoon said softly.  
He tripped and his gun went off. Taekwoon pushed Hakyeon out of the way and the bullet hit him in the chest.  
Out of the corner of Taekwoon's eye, he saw Wonsik grab something off of a shelf. His hand started glowing and the other man started to float. Sanghyuk opened the front door and pushed the man out. He kept floating up. He watched Wonsik put the item back on the shelf before Hakyeon distracted him by wailing and begging him to wake up.   
“Hnn?”  
“Wake up! Please!” Hakyeon’s voice seemed distant, but he was right there, shaking him.

Taekwoon blinked a few times and saw Hakyeon over him in his bed. He was crying.  
“What's wrong?” Taekwoon wiped tears from the other man's eyes.   
“You were coughing and I couldn't wake you up and I got worried, I'm sorry. It scared me. I don't want to lose you too.”  
Taekwoon sat up and softly kissed Hakyeon before feeling his own chest where the bullet hit him in his dream.   
“I… was just dreaming, I think.”  
Hakyeon continued to sniffle and Taekwoon managed to roll them so Taekwoon was on top.  
“Have you decided what you're going to do yet?”  
Taekwoon shook his head and put his forehead down on Hakyeon's chest.   
“I don't know what to do. If I stay with you, even if I resign, they’ll send someone else. But if I go back, I'm sure I'll drive myself insane trying to find you again.”   
“So… in all actuality, you don't want to go?”   
“My life before the shop was… dull to say the least.” Taekwoon sighed, “You drive me insane sometimes… most times, but you're kinda growing on me. Even with the frequency that I try to avoid you.”  
Hakyeon leaned down and kissed the top of Taekwoon's head.  
“What do you think I should do?” Taekwoon asked in a tiny voice.  
“I know what I want you to do. And I don't doubt that even if you don't remember why, you'd try to chase me to the ends of the earth…”  
“And the way you work, you'd be following right behind, making sure I don't turn around.” He let out a shaky sigh, “Fate is only pretending I have a choice. Go with you, or go crazy. Sometimes I can't tell the difference.”  
Hakyeon chuckled.  
“I'm sure even if you don't remember me, fate would find a way to force us together anyway. It's probably just less trouble not to fight it.”  
“I suspect they're starting to think I'm losing it here.”  
“How so’?”  
“One of my last reports involved the cheese toastie you made me for lunch and the fact that I sold a lamp. Maybe they just wanted to get rid of me.”  
“Doubtful. It is kinda nice that you have an eye for antiques though.”  
“I did a little research before I came here. By the way, I don't think the clocks are in a good place.”  
“Was that what your nightmare was about?”  
“I dreamt I got shot… you were crying… then I woke up and you were still crying.”  
“Do you think you were dying in your dream?” Hakyeon asked, suddenly urgent.  
“It's a distinct possibility.” Hakyeon hugged Taekwoon tightly and sighed in relief.  
“Glad I woke you when I did…”  
“You don't suppose I would have actually died, do you?”  
Hakyeon held him as close as he could, softly sniffing his hair.   
Taekwoon looked up at him and frowned at his expression.  
He squeaked in surprise when Taekwoon's cold hands snuck under his shirt.  
“What are you-”  
“Ssh" he murmured against Hakyeon's chest, “I've decided that your unhappy, serious face is not what I like to see. And I'd like to take my mind off of the fact that I probably almost died in my sleep.  
“B-but you should probably tell me about it before you forget. So we won't let it come true. Ah!”  
Taekwoon managed to pull off Hakyeon's shirt before explaining his dream.   
“It was one of the other detectives.” Taekwoon nuzzled Hakyeon's throat before pressing an open mouthed kiss to the side of his Adam's apple. “He came to see why my reports were getting shorter.” He wrapped his long fingers around Hakyeon's slim rib cage. “Fuck,” He growled.  
“What?” Taekwoon adjusted his legs so they were under Hakyeon's lower back.  
“I was picturing what it would look like if I pulled you onto my cock like this.” The redhead snarled quietly, punctuating the statement by demonstrating a clothed version of his idea.  
“Oh" Hakyeon drawled. He sat up with no difficulty and ground his hips slowly in Taekwoon's lap. “You have to keep telling me about your dream,” He said against the younger man's lips before pressing a soft kiss.  
“Uh… accidentally… He took down Wonsik's clock display… He got mad when Hongbin told him the total.” Hakyeon dragged his nails up Taekwoon's lower back. He hissed and arched closer to Hakyeon.   
“Then what?”  
“Fuck you're good at interrogation.” Taekwoon groaned, “He tried to shoot you. I jumped in the way. Wonsik did something with a strange glowing object he had hidden away. You woke me up, Fuck, I need you. Please.”  
Hakyeon looked thoughtfully at Taekwoon before climbing off of his lap.  
“Strip. Everything. Completely naked.”  
Taekwoon complied, albeit obviously nervous.   
“I don't think I'll ever grow tired of seeing this.” Hakyeon smiled softly before gently pushing the other man to the bed.   
“Hyung…”  
“Ssh. I'm being distracting.” He climbed off of the bed to rummage through a drawer.   
“Why aren't you naked? I want to see you undressed.”  
“Will that distract you?” He asked.  
“Won't know until we try.” Taekwoon sat up and started undressing Hakyeon until he found what he needed from the drawer. The elder froze when he realised that Taekwoon was sucking softly at the head of his cock. He also noticed the younger man rutting against the mattress.  
“Ah ah, none of that, young man.” Hakyeon teased before backing away and rolling Taekwoon to his back.  
“Aww.” Taekwoon whined.  
“Ssh.” Hakyeon replied. He grabbed Taekwoon's wrists and put them above his head with one hand and scooted up Taekwoon's body, pinning his arms with his legs and leaning forward, brushing the head of his cock against his lower lip.  
“Suck.” Hakyeon ordered softly. Taekwoon blushed a cherry red, but opened his mouth slowly taking the head in. Hakyeon sighed as he watched him lift his head to take a little more in. “Oh- yes- like that- use that sweet, little tongue of yours- Fuck" His hips rolled forward a little bit. Just enough for tears to prick the corners of Taekwoon's almonds eyes. The younger man moaned around Hakyeon's cock. “Oh?” He rolled his hips again and watched Taekwoon's hands ball into fists as his eyes rolled back and he made a helpless whimper around the appendage.  
“Do you like this?” Hakyeon asked, pulling away a little.  
“Mhm" He panted harshly through his nose.  
“Deep breath.” Hakyeon purred.  
As soon as Taekwoon took a breath, Hakyeon canted his hips forward, snapping them three times and holding his hips steady for a moment as Taekwoon's throat fluttered around him. “Fuck. I can't do that again.” He pulled back so he could kiss the tears from Taekwoon's eyes. “I don't want to come yet. I need to make sure you're taken care of.”   
Taekwoon was still panting. Hakyeon took Taekwoon's hands and rubbed circulation back into the fingers, kissing the tips and where his lifeline probably would never reappear.   
He ran his hands up the pale arms and up the sides of his neck, cupping Taekwoon's face before kissing him slowly. The younger man felt like he was being pulled apart at the seams. Hakyeon moaned when he could taste a bare hint of himself on Taekwoon's tongue.  
Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon closer, the sensation of Hakyeon's chilly skin against Taekwoon's warm skin caused Taekwoon to hiss lightly.   
“Please tell me you were being metaphorical when you said your heart needed to melt.” Taekwoon rolled his hips.  
“Not exactly…” Hakyeon sighed.   
Taekwoon pushed Hakyeon so his chest was at the same level as the younger man's face. He pressed open mouthed kisses against the skin, remembering the dream he had a while ago.   
“Was I dreaming, or could I actually actually get you to come like this?” Taekwoon asked.  
“Funny, I think I had the same dream. However maybe we could explore that later. I really want to Fuck you soon.”  
“Now who's impatient?”   
“I have never claimed to be patient. In fact I can't wait to see the look of ecstasy on your face. If I didn't care about being able to move my legs for a while, I could become multiorgasmic and hold you down while I get you to make me come in a multitude of ways, but that will wait for another time.” He looked off to the distance with a smirk. Taekwoon felt him twitch against his leg.   
Hakyeon pushed Taekwoon down again before mouthing at the pale skin. He sucked tiny marks and nipped softly at the skin. Taekwoon moaned lightly when Hakyeon sucked at a tawny nipple. He wrapped an arm around his lower back to bring him closer and he switched sides, drawing a shaking breath from the pale man. Taekwoon grasped ineffectively at the skin on his lover's back, the dark skin was already slick with sweat.  
“Hyung, please.” His voice cut off in a choked whine when Hakyeon unceremoniously cupped him and squeezed gently. His fingertips lightly traced Taekwoon's entrance, causing him to let out a whine.   
“Relax, darling.” Taekwoon nodded while trying to take a deep breath. Hakyeon traced the skin over and over, drawing louder noises from the other man. His hand withdrew for a moment and Taekwoon jumped at the nearly ice cold, slick finger pressing at his entrance.   
“Ready?”  
“Yes… please.” He spread his legs a little more and rolled his hips up.  
The first finger slipped in with no difficulty, Taekwoon sighed softly at the feeling. Hakyeon added another finger.  
“Naughty boy, do you touch yourself here when you think of me?”   
“Sometimes…” Taekwoon arched a little when Hakyeon crooked his fingers. “Another.”  
Three fingers.  
“Harder.” Taekwoon gasped at the stretch. “Fuck" He squeaked. Hakyeon's fingers were broader than his. They reached deeper than he could. “Hyung- oh gods. I'm gonna come.” His toes curled and he was caught by surprise when Hakyeon sucked him into his mouth.  
He clutched Hakyeon's hair with both hands and pulled him down as far as he could as the older man swallowed audibly.  
Taekwoon cried out loudly as the fingers inside him began pistoning inside of him again and Hakyeon pulled away looking like the cat that got the cream.   
He raised up and kissed Taekwoon, making sure he could taste himself.   
“I am going to Fuck you. I am going to make you cry out my name like a fucking mantra. Beg me to fill you, scream into my sheets when I finally do. And you will be so fucking beautiful when you writhe for me.”  
Taekwoon was speechless. He hooked one of his legs around Hakyeon's arms and pulled him closer.  
“Do it.” He bit Hakyeon's lower lip.  
“Hands and knees.” Hakyeon replied. He complied quickly. It felt like forever and Taekwoon shook with anticipation before he finally felt the head brushing against him.   
“Ready?” Taekwoon nodded, arching and pushing back a little. Hakyeon inched his way in. At some point, Taekwoon's arms gave out and he was face down, clutching the pillow and gasping for air. Their hips touched and Taekwoon finally lifted his head to take a loud breath.   
“You're so fucking long.” Taekwoon panted.   
“Is that bad?”   
“Not at all.”  
Hakyeon nibbled at Taekwoon's shoulder and one of his hands drifted down Taekwoon's stomach. He pressed just below his navel.   
“Here…” He whispered, nudging his hips a tiny bit closer. Taekwoon replaced the older man's hand with his own. Hakyeon pulled out a tiny bit and pushed back in.   
“Oh Fuck.” Taekwoon looked over his shoulder. He already looked so wrecked.   
Hakyeon stroked him slowly before whispering “You have to tell me when to move.”  
“Not yet.” Taekwoon purred. Hakyeon continued stroking him to hardness, and he could feel the younger man's hand increase pressure on his stomach before he slowly rolled his hips forward. Hakyeon tried to pull back, but Taekwoon grabbed his hips. “Not yet.” He insisted.  
Hakyeon whimpered as Taekwoon slowly pulled off and snapped his hips back down.   
“Fuck!” They both shrieked.  
“Please, Woonie.”  
“Not yet.”   
Taekwoon pushed all the way back and circled his hips. He made a small keening noise and pressed harder on his stomach.  
“I don't think I can take this anymore, Woonie.” As Taekwoon continued fucking himself.  
“Fuck me.” Taekwoon finally panted a few excruciating minutes later.  
“Touch yourself.” Hakyeon wrapped his arms around Taekwoon's waist so he couldn't move and waited for the other man to comply. “Make yourself as hard as you can then stop.”  
As soon as Taekwoon's arm slowed down, Hakyeon pulled out and rolled him to his back. He pushed Taekwoon's knees to his chest and pushed all the way in. He twined his fingers with the younger man's and snapped his hips. Taekwoon became a cacophony of shouts and desperate gasps for air.   
He slowed and pulled back, Taekwoon was still folded like a pretzel, but Hakyeon leaned back with his hands on Taekwoon's knees, keeping them up.   
“It should be…” a gentle roll of the hips, “Right about,” another. Taekwoon cried out Hakyeon's name so desperately, “There.” He angled his hips and made sure to rock into the same spot until Taekwoon could do nothing but shake and cry out ‘Hakyeon’ and 'hyung' over and over. He clutched the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. Hakyeon finally leaned forward, dropping his legs and Fucking into the other man as hard as he could.   
“Let's come together…” Hakyeon grinned.   
“Hurry- I can't-”  
“Just let go, Woonie.” Hakyeon wrapped his fingers around Taekwoon's cock and barely squeezed before the younger man gasped Hakyeon's name.   
Hakyeon pushed in as far as he could, quickly grabbing Taekwoon's hand and pressing on his stomach. He felt Hakyeon's cock twitching as he filled the younger man. Hakyeon felt Taekwoon's heart fluttering beneath the delicate skin as he pressed open mouthed kisses against his chest.  
“Nngh… bath…” Hakyeon finally mumbled against the pale skin.  
Taekwoon combed his fingers through Hakyeon's hair for a moment before nodding.   
Hakyeon tried getting up, but took three wobbly steps and fell down.   
“So much for that.” Hakyeon mumbled, making grabby hands. Taekwoon picked him up and sat him on the edge of the tub.  
“If I'm carrying you around like a princess, then I'm fucking you next time.” Taekwoon joked as he turned on the tap and kissed Hakyeon softly.  
“You promise there will be a next time?”   
Taekwoon sighed, “I don't think I'm going anywhere if I can help it.” The smile Hakyeon gave Taekwoon was brighter than the sun.

Their bath took longer than it should have and the water should have been cold by the time they got out. Hakyeon was able to walk again, and he was sure it was because of Taekwoon's leg massages more than anything.   
“Breakfast?” Hakyeon asked.  
“Yeah. I could eat.” the younger man smirked.


	6. decisions

They finally made it downstairs and saw Wonsik nervously shuffling flash cards.  
He cleared his throat to get Sanghyuk's attention.  
“If I looked you up in the dictionary, there’d be a picture of cute-” He coughed nervously, “I mean, um, if I looked up dictionary in cute, there'd- no, I meant,” He shuffled the cards,” If you looked cute up in the dictionary, there’d be a picture of me-” He dropped the cards, “Shit- I, uh,” he turned a brighter shade of red than anyone thought possible as he panicked, “The, um, the dictionary thinks you’re cute…” He fidgeted nervously, finding his feet exceedingly interesting.  
“Took you long enough to get the hint, Hyung.” Sanghyuk said before deeply kissing the older man.  
Hakyeon cheered loudly, jumping up and down while hanging onto Taekwoon's arm. The younger man let him without trying to get away.   
“I was going to get sandwiches, but maybe Fano's might be in order for a celebration meal?” Taekwoon asked.  
“That was our first date.” Hakyeon grinned.  
“That was hardly a date.” Taekwoon pulled him closer by the hips.   
“I ended up in handcuffs.” Hakyeon kissed Taekwoon's chin. The other two raised their eyebrows and looked at each other in mild confusion.  
“And whose fault was- how did you get out anyway?”  
“Harry Houdini was a… frequent visitor… Er customer.” Hakyeon blushed. “You know how much I like American entertainment.”  
“Mhm.”   
“Came in handy the one time they tried to institutionalize him for being too overtly gay.” Hongbin said as he entered the shop from the back. “Or so he claims. We weren't around in the 30s and 40s.”  
“I had to put the shop in the middle of nowhere in America to keep it safe. Planted the idea that it had been there for generations.” He tilted his head to the side as if he was remembering something. “That was a lonely couple of months… then it was back to business as usual.” Hakyeon chirped.  
“Hn. About your business as usual. We need to-” Taekwoon was pulled into an armoire. The same armoire that Hongbin and Jaehwan came out of the day before.   
“I don't understand why everyone likes this closet so much. It still smells like hormones and day old sex in here.” Taekwoon mumbled as Hongbin closed the door.  
Hakyeon kissed him to shut him up.   
“I was trying to pull you in here to have a serious talk. I mean if we're going to be together forever, I'm just going to be with you. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't make that face when I talk about my past exploits.”  
“What face?”  
“The face you made when we talked about Erik.”  
“Who?”  
“Houdini. Yeah. That face.” Taekwoon’s features scrunched up slightly.  
“Look, I have no control over who you were with before my grandparents were even born- You were on a first name basis with him?- anyway. I couldn't change the past if I wanted to. That would change who you are. So I might make weird faces, but as long as you're not just fucking around, I won't say anything.” He said quietly, hoping nobody outside could hear in.  
Hakyeon kissed Taekwoon, pressing him against the side of the armoire.   
“Happy ending?” Hakyeon asked.  
“H-Haven't we been in here long enough as it is?” He gasped when Hakyeon bit his neck.   
“What do you think they think we're doing in here?”  
Taekwoon pushed against Hakyeon, who sported a disappointed expression. He grabbed the older man by the hips and pulled him closer.   
They kissed in a rush, trying to taste as much as they could. Hakyeon looked as if he was knocked off balance when Taekwoon quickly undid their pants and wrapped his long fingers around both of their cocks. He dug his fingers into Taekwoon's shoulders, hoping to keep his ability to stand.   
“Normally I'd like to drag this out,” Taekwoon whispered into Hakyeon's ear as he stroked quickly, “But the store is open and the others are outside.”  
“Not like they didn't hear us this morning.” Hakyeon gasped, high and sweet.   
“Come for me, Yeonnie.” The nickname caught Hakyeon by surprise and he had to bite back a yip when his orgasm caught up to him almost immediately. Taekwoon followed a few moments later when Hakyeon finally started to kiss him again. Taekwoon looked down at his hand with a frown.  
“This was a poorly thought out idea.” He panted.  
Hakyeon licked Taekwoon's fingers clean and produced a polishing rag from out of nowhere, cleaning everything else. Taekwoon kissed him one more time before they straightened each other's hair and stepped out of the armoire. As soon as they stepped out, the bell to the shop rang.   
They ran upstairs to wash their hands and came downstairs to the shop being robbed.  
“Hands up, no funny business.” The robber shouted.  
“Boy are you in the wrong place.” Taekwoon grumbled. “We don't actually have much cash here you know.” Taekwoon said.  
“What do you mean you don't have any cash?”   
“Everything is credit nowadays. Why don't you put the gun away and have a seat?” Taekwoon asked, his voice was soft and almost hypnotic.  
The robber sat, but still held onto the gun.   
“What's got you so down that you have to hold up an antique shop with no customers?” Out of the corner of his eye Taekwoon saw Hakyeon try to protest, but Sanghyuk covered his mouth before he could say anything.  
“I'm not down, it's just a really easy way to make money, y’know?”  
“Mm.” Taekwoon hummed. “I'm almost wondering if you'd be able to find it in your heart to go down to the station and tell them that the tiger was actually you. Ask them why they never bothered looking.”   
“Yeah.” The robber said softly with an optimistic grin, “I think I could do that. It is sad that they never decided to look for me.” He stood up and put his gun away, walking toward the police station in a daze.  
As soon as the door snapped shut, Hakyeon walked up to Taekwoon.   
“What the hell was that?” He asked, barely having enough time to catch his lover before he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

**This is me unconscious**

Taekwoon woke up to the smell of apples and vanilla latte. He snuggled the pillow before turning his head to see that he was alone in Hakyeon's room.   
Something felt off.   
He went to his room and Tigger was gone. The house was too quiet. He took a quick shower and made himself a cup of coffee. If something was wrong, he was going to start his day off as normally as possible so he could cope with the problem rationally.  
The bedroom doors were all open and void of people. Apparently everyone had full length mirror in their rooms. He left his coffee mug in the sink and went downstairs. There was a note on the counter that said ‘Tag, you're it.’  
He sat for a moment with his face in his hands before sighing and going to the shelf with the clocks. He reorganized them so they wouldn't all fall if someone bumped one.   
He stuck his head in Hakyeon's office. The wall scroll with the bird on it was there, but it was quiet. Next to it was the wall scroll with the tiger on it from the surveillance video. It looked like Tigger. He almost pet its head, but thought better of it.   
He grabbed some money from the register, locked the shop, got sandwiches for lunch and went back upstairs. His coffee mug had been washed and put in the drying rack.   
He went back downstairs and organized a few shelves before drafting a letter of resignation for his other job. He looked at his watch and turned one of the antiquated tvs on. It was time for running man. Hyuk never missed it. But it looked like he would this time. At least it filled the deafening silence. The laughter was missing. And that made the silence worse. He closed up the shop and made dinner for six before realizing he was alone. He was going to toss it out, but remembered he could heat it up again.   
He looked at the table where he deposited the sandwiches. They were gone. He sighed as he looked around the house again. He double checked the lights and locks before shooting off an email and going to bed.   
He watched the shop again the next day. The food was gone from the table, dishes in the drying rack. He came back from getting the usual sandwiches and the house was still as ever.   
“This has gone on long enough. I don't think it's funny.” He said softly but clearly.  
As expected, there was no response. There was a mirror on the wall before the stairs. He noticed something in the reflection on the way down. He stopped on the top step and took a calming breath before turning quickly and seeing five men standing there waiting to see if he could find them.   
Taekwoon walked up to Hakyeon and started weakly punching at him.  
“Why?” His voice cracked. His forehead dropped onto the older man's shoulder. Hakyeon's arms automatically wrapped around him causing him to sob.  
“We needed to make sure you could find us if we had to disappear.”  
“Thank you for feeding us and turning on the tv for me.” Hyuk said.  
Taekwoon didn't say anything, he walked into Hakyeon's room, stole a pillow and walked through their bathroom to hide under the blankets.  
A few moments later, there was a weight on him. Apples and vanilla latte.  
It made quick little humping motions. Taekwoon bucked him off.  
“Not everything can be fixed with sex.” He grumbled from under his blanket.  
“We had to see if what you did yesterday wasn't a fluke.”  
“What, talking a burglar down? That's part of our training.”  
“Convincing a man to admit to mass murder isn't.”  
“What?” Taekwoon’s phone rang. “Hello?”  
“We're recalling you from the case. Come back in as soon as you can.”   
“What? Why?”  
“We have a confession for the murders. Even came in with a wall scroll, trying to attack people with it.”  
“...ah.” was all Taekwoon could say. “Be there as soon as I'm dressed.”

“Something seems off about this.” Hongbin frowned when Taekwoon finally came out of his room, dressed, holding his car keys and resignation letter.  
They all nodded.  
“Do we have anything that'll help him out?” Hakyeon asked.  
“I had a thought.” Hongbin frowned.   
“Oh no.” Taekwoon didn't like the look on the other man's face.  
“Double edged sword.” Hongbin stated. “It'll make them forget you should anything go wrong.”  
“But it'll make everyone forget me…” Hongbin nodded. “I need to talk to Hakyeon. Could you get it?” He asked Hongbin.  
They went into Taekwoon's room and he sat the older man on the bed. He shuffled between the long legs and wrapped his arms around his slim frame.   
“I don't want to forget you.” Hakyeon whined.  
“You won't. You still have to show me that neat multiorgasmic trick you promised.”  
“But how? This thing is supposed to make everyone forget you.”  
Taekwoon thought for a moment. “Give me your bracelet. Even if you have forgotten, you'll believe me.”  
Hakyeon nodded and gave it to him.   
He cupped Taekwoon's cheeks and stared at him as if it was the last time they would ever see each other. Taekwoon leaned in and pressed their lips together.   
“I promise, I will make love to you properly. Just don't forget me, ok?” Hakyeon nodded.   
They went downstairs and Hongbin held up a sandwich bag with a medal in it.   
“So how does it work?” Taekwoon asked.  
Sanghyuk's eyes glazed over, “touching the medal for prolonged periods will cause irreversible effects.”  
“Only touch it for as long as you need to get out of there.” Jaehwan added.   
Wonsik put a piece of paper in the front pocket of Taekwoon's shirt.  
“Do you have a plan?” Sanghyuk asked.  
“I think so. I'll be back soon.” He kissed Hakyeon quickly and told everyone else to take care of him before pocketing the medal.  
He left and came back a moment later to grab a cardboard box. 

Taekwoon got to the station and parked on the street instead of in the employee parking lot.   
“Boss wants to see you.” One of the uniformed officers said.   
“Be there in a minute.” He replied. He went to his desk and put everything in the cardboard box.  
“Where are you going?” The one person in the place that he could call friend asked.  
“I don't think I'm cut out for this, Gyu.” Strangely enough, he let it go without trying to convince him otherwise.  
“I saw your reports. Love the hair by the way.”  
“Thanks…” The other man walking away offered him a sense of closure that he really must have needed. He walked into his commander's office confidently.  
“Come in. Do you remember officer Smith?” It was the robber in the shop. He was not surprised. Smith still looked mildly dazed.  
“Not sure, sir.”  
“I'm going to need to ask you a few questions.”  
“Like what?” Taekwoon had to maintain innocence. He didn't actually do anything anyway.   
“Let's go downstairs.”  
Taekwoon stuck his hand in his pocket and touched the medal.  
“Hello, may I help you?” His commander said.  
“Uh. I was told to give this to you.” He placed his letter of resignation on the table and saluted before walking quickly out of the room.  
Several officers came toward him and he touched the medal again. He grabbed his cardboard box and his old partner leveled his gun at him.  
“What are you doing, Gyu?” Taekwoon touched the medal once more before pretending to look terrified.  
“I'm sorry, what was I doing? Can I help you?” He put his gun away.   
“I was just picking up this box for someone.”   
“Oh. Do you need help? It looks heavy.” He winked. Taekwoon looked stunned. Gyu hadn't flirted with him since the one time they got properly drunk.  
“Thanks. I got it.”   
He walked out, put the box in his trunk and drove home. He parked in the lot out front between the delivery truck and Hakyeon's old model T Ford that was basically only there as a sign holder. He looked at his watch and decided to walk to the sandwich shop.  
Nobody remembered him. He placed the order and Jokwon looked at him strangely.   
“New employee?”  
“Sorta.”

He returned to the shop, taking a deep breath as he walked in and closed the door, flipping the sign to closed.   
“What are you doing?” Wonsik demanded. Taekwoon held up the bag of sandwiches before saying “Lunchtime,” and walking up the stairs.  
“Who the hell is this?” Jaehwan shrieked.   
“Where's Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asked, calmly handing everyone their sandwiches.   
The man in question came up the stairs with Hongbin following behind.   
“Customers aren't allowed up here.” Hongbin said.  
“Not a customer.” Taekwoon frowned. He looked at Hakyeon and saw no recognition in his eyes, but the look from when they first met was still there.   
Tigger ran up to him and started to climb his pant leg. Taekwoon picked him up the rest of the way.   
“I'm sorry,” He cooed at the cat, “Here you go.” Feeding the tiger a piece of pastrami.   
“And put this horrid thing downstairs as far away from anyone you can. This is awful.” He clung to the sandwich bag that the medal was in by the farthest corner he could.   
“Ah.” Hongbin finally understood and took it downstairs.  
“Hyung, a word?” He said softly, gesturing toward his room.   
“Was that room always there?” Sanghyuk asked.   
Inside the bedroom, Taekwoon had closed the door and Hakyeon looked around as if he'd never seen the place before. He looked at Taekwoon and noticed the note in his shirt pocket.   
“Give to Wonsik.” He said holding his head at an awkward angle to read it.   
Taekwoon opened his door, handed it to one of the men predictably standing outside and closed the door again.  
He turned and looked at Hakyeon for a moment.  
“Don't look at me like that.” Taekwoon said softly.  
“Like what?”  
“There was a point where you started to look at me like I mattered. Like I meant something to you. Like one day we might even fall in love. You weren't kidding about the fact that the things in this place were double edged.” Hakyeon tried to reach for him, but he backed away, “I used that so I could turn in my two weeks and get out without being arrested. So we could actually be together. Give us an actual try. Now the only one who remembers me is Tigger.”  
“And the house. If the house didn't remember you, your bedroom wouldn't be here.”  
“Oh. That's nice. So if it had, I wouldn't have had anywhere to live. Fantastic.”  
“Maybe I forgot to tell you.” Hakyeon said sheepishly.  
Taekwoon looked at his lover nervously. Hakyeon was poking his index fingers together and Taekwoon chuckled. It would work out.  
“How are your legs?” Taekwoon asked.   
“I feel like I've been walking up and down the stairs all day, actually.” Taekwoon pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed and he sat between the long legs, both of them facing the same direction.   
“I'm sorry I made you worry.” Taekwoon said as he took Hakyeon's shoes off.  
“What are you- oh Fuck that's nice.” Hakyeon moaned as Taekwoon started massaging his leg from just above his knee. “Talk to me. Tell me what I'm forgetting.”   
Taekwoon started from the beginning and by the time he was done with the other leg he had pulled out the bracelet to show him.   
Hakyeon pressed his hand to Taekwoon's chest and Taekwoon did the same. They stared at each other, feeling cold hearts beating slowly, hoping he could project how he felt to the older man.   
Hakyeon leaned down and slowly pressed their lips together.   
The kiss became more hungry as Taekwoon started to respond. He pulled away when Hakyeon started to undo the buttons on the redhead’s shirt.   
“Not yet, Yeonnie.” He said with a quiver in his voice. “When you remember what you promised, then we'll continue. I gotta get back to work.” He said.  
Hakyeon had twined their fingers and whispered, “You're fired.”   
Taekwoon laughed, it was uncharacteristically loud and he kissed Hakyeon to try and stop the laughter.  
Taekwoon went downstairs and flipped the sign to open before turning on the tv. Soon the room was full of Sanghyuk's laughter. He was almost able to pretend everything was back to normal.   
He felt someone staring at him from across the shop.   
Hongbin walked into the office.   
“Watch the shop for me.” He said to Sanghyuk before following the monk.  
“I went back and watched the CCTV from when you arrived through this morning. Aside from the fact that you were a dick to Hakyeon for a good chunk of it, I can't hate you.”  
Taekwoon blinked a few times in confusion.  
“You gave up what you had just to be with him. You're an idiot.”  
“Guilty.” Taekwoon said wryly.  
“But you wouldn't give your whole life up just to get laid.”  
“No. I wouldn't. We… Hyung and I can be amazing together if he just remember- He's right behind me isn't he?”  
“Maybe.” Hakyeon said from behind him.   
“Don't Fuck in here, it riles up the merchandise.” Hongbin said. “I'll watch the shop.”  
Hakyeon pulled him upstairs and into his room.  
“Do you remember something?” Taekwoon asked.  
“Hmm. Nope.” He closed and locked the door. “So I'll just go with my instincts.”  
“And what do your instincts say?” Taekwoon asked softly, letting Hakyeon kiss him.  
“That you need to make me come until I remember everything.”  
“Do you think that'll work?” Taekwoon teased, rubbing their lips together. He backed the older man toward the bed. They both fell on the mattress with a harsh oof.  
“Never know till we try, gorgeous.” He lifted his head and kissed Taekwoon again.   
Taekwoon froze for a moment and stood up. He pulled Hakyeon to his feet before slamming him against the wall and kissing him harshly.   
“Does any of this seem familiar?” He asked through grit teeth as he pressed his thigh between Hakyeon's legs. Hakyeon rocked his hips before Taekwoon bit his lower lip.  
“Leo!” Hakyeon gasped as he shook. He realised what he said and covered his face. Taekwoon kissed him, grinning like an idiot.   
“Now where'd you get that name?” Taekwoon whispered teasingly just behind Hakyeon's ear.   
“Nnh I'm sorry, Taekwoon. I'll try to stop screaming the wrong names when I'm in the throes of passion.”  
Taekwoon kissed the corner of Hakyeon's mouth before backing away and opening the door to their bathroom.  
“I'm going to let you think about what you've done. I'll be in my room, unpacking. And yes, I kept them.” Taekwoon said cryptically. He closed the door and left Hakyeon to wonder what the younger man meant.   
“What did you keep?” Hakyeon asked, sticking his head into Taekwoon's room timidly.  
Taekwoon sat on the edge of his bed with a smirk as he spun a pair of handcuffs around his index finger.   
“Oh nothing.” Taekwoon sang.  
“Were we into roleplay?” Hakyeon asked excitedly.  
“Dunno, we just started, we were still pretty vanilla.” He replied.  
Hakyeon grabbed the handcuffs from the redhead and grinned. Your bed would be perfect for these.” Like before, he locked himself to the headboard.  
“So you said. It's sturdy. Hard to break out.” He looked at the other man, very tempted to take advantage of the situation. Wanting nothing more than to climb over the other man and kiss him senseless.  
Hakyeon's cheeks darkened as Taekwoon stared at him.   
The younger man just curled up by Hakyeon's side, fingers tracing over a sliver of bare skin over and over in maddening circles.  
“T-Tell me a bedtime story.” Hakyeon tried to keep his voice steady.  
“Ok… once, not so long ago, there was a beautiful Prince named Yeonnie. He made a promise that he said he would try to remember even if he could no longer remember his lover.”  
“Like us!” Hakyeon interrupted.  
“Yes. Like us.”  
“Then what happened?”   
“Something the prince’s lover said reminded the prince of their promise and they lived happily forever.”  
“What did he do when the prince remembered?”  
“He was so happy that he kissed the prince until he felt as if his lover was kissing the very breath from him.”  
“Is that all?” Hakyeon sounded like a disappointed child.  
“Isn't that nice though?”  
“Surely the prince and his lover did more than kiss. I need a demonstration.” He insisted.  
Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon's chin and pressed their lips together. He pressed his tongue past the seam of the older man's lips. Hakyeon moaned.  
Taekwoon sucked Hakyeon's tongue into his mouth. The simple action pulled the breath from Hakyeon's lungs.   
The redhead realised he controlled everything, even the tempo at which Hakyeon breathed.   
The hand that was tracing circles on Hakyeon's stomach, gripped tightly to a slim hip and would occasionally squeeze digging his nails into the delicate skin, leaving moon shapes.  
Hakyeon tilted his head back to whine softly.  
Taekwoon kissed his way to Hakyeon's ear and started whispering in a sleepy voice, his plans for Hakyeon once he could remember again. He held the older man's head still so he couldn't try anything as he spoke.   
His voice grew softer and quieter as he drifted off to sleep while describing how he had planned on tasting every inch of the other man's skin.   
Hakyeon whimpered softly as the younger man wrapped around him.   
One leg was sprawled across Hakyeon's upper legs. If Hakyeon wanted to, he could lift his knees and roll his hips to get just enough pressure and actually get off, but Taekwoon rested his hand on Hakyeon's heart and he stopped moving.  
“Please… r’member… be back…” Taekwoon murmured.   
The older man slipped out of his handcuffs and pressed a hand against his heart as well. They both exhaled a steam cloud as if it was a cold day and Hakyeon could feel the ice around his heart melting some more.  
Something about this felt pleasantly familiar.  
Taekwoon let out a tiny sob in his sleep.  
“I'll try.” Hakyeon whispered into his hair while hugging Taekwoon closer.


	7. onions have layers

The next morning they got up and Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon on top for a kiss.  
He responded for a moment before pulling away.  
“What's wrong?” Hakyeon asked.  
“Something's off…” Taekwoon sniffed Hakyeon's neck. “It's just apples… it's missing…”  
His phone rang.  
It said Hakyeon on the screen.  
Taekwoon sat up and answered.

“What's going on?”  
_“Find it and you'll come back.”_  
“Find what? I don't know what I'm looking for.”  
_“Think back to your second day. I can't say more.”_

Hakyeon hung up and Taekwoon looked at the confused man next to him with a frown. “What's wrong?”  
“You and your cryptic bullshit.” Hakyeon gave him a strange look as he ran out of the room.

“Wonsik, what did I do my second day here?” He asked as he skidded to a halt downstairs.  
"I don't know. I still don't remember you.  
“Uh… right..." He looked around for a moment. "Prostate warmer. I almost dropped the prostate warmer. Right!” Taekwoon ran around the shop, feeling objects with his eyes closed.  
“What's he doing?” Sanghyuk asked.  
“No fucking clue.”  
Taekwoon went through the shop, touching everything and mumbling ‘nope nope nope’ every time he touched something new.  
The clocks were back the way they were before Taekwoon rearranged them.  
“Fuck… it's one of these isn't it?” Taekwoon groaned.  
He saw it.  
“This one?” He shouted at the ceiling. “Was it this one? What do I do with it?”  
He got a text message that just said **‘Woon smash’**  
He dropped the clock and pieces flew everywhere when it hit the floor with a gigantic flash.

Taekwoon opened his eyes with a quick gasp, seeing four worried men standing over him.  
“Where's Hyung?” Taekwoon asked.  
“He's still trying to get you out.”  
Taekwoon looked at the hands Hakyeon had clutched tightly at his chest.  
“Let go.” He tried prying the necklace out of Hakyeon's hand. He wouldn't let go.  
Taekwoon softly kissed the older man and his eyes slowly fluttered open.  
“How long were we out?” Taekwoon asked the others.  
“A few hours for you and about half an hour for Hakyeon.” Hongbin replied with a confused expression on his face.  
“How long have I been working here?”  
“Two days.”  
“So I'm still a cop?” Taekwoon asked.  
“Holy shit, you're a cop?” Sanghyuk shrieked.  
“Ugh.This means I have to rewrite my resignation letter and for completely different reasons this time.”  
“Leo… What happened when you were out?” Hakyeon asked.  
Taekwoon froze.  
“Fuck.” Taekwoon grumbled. “Please call me Taekwoon… or Woonie. Anything but Leo.”  
“Seriously, what happened?” Jaehwan asked when he saw how Taekwoon looked at the shop owner.  
“I have just the thing!” Hakyeon shouted and hopped to his feet, immediately collapsing.  
“Don't strain yourself.” Taekwoon said, scooping him up, putting him on the bed and immediately rubbing circulation back into his legs.  
Hakyeon moaned softly as Taekwoon knew exactly where to massage.  
“Bin… ugh… stop Taekwoon, I can't think.” Taekwoon did as he was told, “Bin. You and Jannie get the little tv and the earpiece.” They rushed off to get what was asked of them. Taekwoon went back to massaging Hakyeon's legs.  
“Not sure if the kids should watch this, mother.” Taekwoon said with a straight face. Hakyeon gaped at him for a moment before sending the others out of the room when the tv finally arrived.  
“I need you to lay down.” Hakyeon said.  
“Hold on. I need to check something first.” Taekwoon said as he hugged Hakyeon tightly and sniffed.  
Apples and vanilla latte. All was right with the world… even if it wasn't really. Taekwoon quickly kissed Hakyeon's neck before laying back with his hands on his stomach.  
“I’m going to record this. When I play it back, the parts you don't want the others seeing will be red.” Taekwoon nodded and let Hakyeon place the earpiece how he needed it. Hakyeon touched the screen and closed his eyes, Taekwoon closed his as well, “So I need you to go back to the point where you touched the clock. Remember everything from that point.”  
Everything zipped by on the screen as if in fast forward. The red flashes grew more frequent the farther they went. There was a bright flash and Taekwoon gasped, opening his eyes.  
A moment later Hakyeon's eyes snapped open as well.  
Taekwoon sat up and grabbed Hakyeon's hand, first putting it against his cheek and turning the hand, kissing his knuckles. He brought it down, pressing the palm against his heart. Hakyeon pulled his hand away and held it to his chest as if it burnt him.  
“I'm gonna- Fuck I don't live here yet, do I?”  
“I'll have Jaehwan help you move your stuff…” Hakyeon replied coldly.  
Taekwoon looked at his palms.  
“Hyung… can I see your bracelet?”  
“I… guess.”  
Taekwoon took the bracelet and it hurt, but this time he didn't let go. He growled quietly in pain before he handed it back to the other man and caught him before he could fall to the floor. Taekwoon pressed their foreheads together as they exhaled the same cold steam from last time.  
Hakyeon pushed him away and fell to the floor. Tears streamed down his face. Taekwoon went to help him up.  
“N-no! Get away! HONGBIN! I need you!” Taekwoon backed off and opened the door for the other man before grabbing Jaehwan by the elbow and pulling him toward the delivery truck.  
“Jaehwan. A word.” Hakyeon said before they could go downstairs. Taekwoon sat on the top step with his face in his hands.  
“I need to grab a few things before we can go.” Jaehwan said, pulling him down the stairs despite the fact that he was still sitting down.  
“I'm coming I'm coming.”  
Taekwoon quietly packed up his house while Jaehwan paid off his lease and returned to help Taekwoon finish.  
“I deserve it. I'm sure.” Taekwoon finally said.  
“He's just scared. Nobody has ever come onto him like this before.” Jaehwan pushed a button, compressing everything into an easily carryable cube.  
“I seem to be really good at scaring him. Shame I've never been any good at convincing people to like me like he did.”  
“I'm sure he'll come to his senses. Usually does.”  
That night while rearranging his room, he wrote a new letter of resignation, stating that he had personal issues to work through and couldn't do it while working as an undercover officer.  
He didn't sleep that night, the pillows smelled wrong without apples and vanilla latte. 

The next day, half asleep, he slogged into his office with a cardboard box and packed up his desk. He left the office supplies on his partner's desk and walked into his commander's office.  
“Why are you here?” He asked, “You'll blow your cover.”  
“I can't do it anymore. I have too much shit to deal with.” He replied, putting down his letter and saying his goodbyes. “I'm gonna go home. Don't try to convince me to stay.” He mumbled.  
“I'll call you in a few days. See how you are, ok?” Taekwoon nodded and left, taking his box with him.  
He trudged up the stairs and into his room. He stared at the ceiling for some time before getting up, walking through their bathroom and knocking on Hakyeon's door. He wasn't there.  
Taekwoon went back to his room, grabbed a pillow and traded it for one of Hakyeon's. The instant he laid down on his bed, he was out.  
He woke up the next morning and someone was cooking. He padded out and saw Hongbin frying bacon.  
“You're up early. I was going to make you a housewarming breakfast.”  
“That's really nice of you.” Taekwoon replied. His voice was scratchy.  
“Were you up crying all night?” Hongbin asked.  
“If I was crying, I wasn't awake for it.”  
One by one the others lumbered out of their room's to the smell of hot coffee and bacon. Hakyeon finally came out. Taekwoon stated that he was done eating and went to open the shop.  
“Hyung, you wanted to take him on a date earlier, why are you pushing him away now?”  
“He's taking the ice from me. I don't want to know what will happen when he takes it all and I'm hopelessly in love while he just wants to Fuck my brains out.”  
“I can only see that happening if you keep pushing him away, Hyung.” Wonsik said.  
“If you force him to build a wall around his heart, it will never melt if it freezes. If you show him the sunshine I know is in there somewhere, I know you will save him when he takes the ice from your heart.” Hongbin said.  
“I love it when you get all poetic.” Jaehwan grabbed his lover around the waist and carried him off.  
“But… the bacon….” Was the last anyone heard as the door slammed.  
“He's going to scare away our customers if he stays sad.” Wonsik said before going downstairs.  
Taekwoon got their sandwiches and it didn't escape anyone's notice that he hardly touched his half sized sandwich, feeding most of it to Tigger, before saying he wasn't feeling well and going to his room.  
A few minutes later his door opened and Taekwoon didn't move. He continued staring blankly at the wall.  
Hakyeon wrapped his arms around Taekwoon from behind. The younger man pushed him away.  
“Don't do this because the others are making you do this.” His voice flat.  
“They explained something to me and they were right. I can't keep pushing you away. I wanted to take you out to dinner and the instant you stopped pushing me away, and started to take the ice from my heart, I got scared. I saw how I acted in your memories and thought that if you took the ice from me, I'd have to be in your shoes.”  
Taekwoon sat up and looked at the other man.  
“I… the pain from when everyone forgot me was real. Just like the pain I feel coming back to a time before you looked at me like you saw… me.” He looked down at his blankets for a moment. “If I could help it, I'd never let you feel that.”  
The poignancy of the moment was ruined by Taekwoon's stomach gurgling like Tigger when he wanted out.  
“Is Tigger in here? I haven't seen him since lunch.”  
“Uh that was my stomach. Haven't really eaten since yesterday.”  
“I'll get your sandwich, do you want soup? Nice, chicken soup? I'm sure I can make some.” He hopped to his feet and ran to the door.  
“You know full well that you're banned from the kitchen, Hyung.” Hyuk shouted.  
“But… Taekwoon!” He whined.  
“I'm hungry, not sick, Hyung. I can feed myself.” He came out of his room to wrap an arm around Hakyeon's waist. “I'll have the sandwich, and then for dinner, you can have that date you wanted. We can go to Fano's.”  
Hakyeon did a happy little dance and gave him his sandwich.  
Taekwoon managed to sell a few small items and a lamp before they decided to close up shop.  
“Going to take a quick shower before our date, care to join?” Taekwoon asked.  
Hakyeon gasped in mock scandal.  
“But I'm a good boy who never kisses on the first date.” He teased.  
Taekwoon leaned in and whispered so only Hakyeon could hear, “I've seen how good you can be, gorgeous, and if I hadn't stopped myself we certainly would have done more on our first date after the auction.”  
“The auction is next week. I need to order your suit…” Hakyeon said airily.  
“Hopefully this time I won't be tempted to angry Fuck you through the wall.”  
“Oh but that sounds like such fun.”  
Taekwoon smiled softly, pulling Hakyeon to their bathroom by the hand, happy that Hakyeon had started to tease back.  
Aside from a nip to a earlobe and a soft, swift kiss to the back of Hakyeon's shoulder, Taekwoon managed to keep their shower relatively quick and chaste. (Much to Hakyeon's chagrin)  
Almost as if Taekwoon sensed his disappointment, as soon as they stepped out of the shower, Taekwoon grabbed him by his slim waist and pulled them so they were pressed together from knee to chest and kissed him.  
“Go get dressed.” He whispered before turning the older man and patting him on the butt to push him in the right direction.  
He admired the view until the shop owner turned the corner and they went to get dressed.  
Taekwoon had thrown on black jeans, a dark red shirt and one of his nicer cardigans before sauntering over to the other room. Hakyeon was in his underwear trying to decide between two pairs of pants, black and white.  
“No matter how sexy you look in white jeans, we're going to eat at an Italian restaurant.”  
“Good point.” He said, pulling on the black jeans.  
They got to the restaurant and got a table in a booth.  
“You know, someone is following us.” Hakyeon smiled as if he was talking about the weather.  
“Yeah. I noticed him a couple blocks back. He's from the same office I am… was.”  
“Well, we can go two ways with this.” Taekwoon chewed his food while waiting for the rest of this statement, “Be as boring as possible, do absolutely nothing but go on a plain old first date, or as soon as we leave Fano's, act like we have no idea he's there and do all sorts of strange things.”  
“Like?”  
“Since it's dark we can go up to the park and we could find something interesting to do where ‘no one could see us’" He grinned complete with air quotes.  
“What, like enjoy the view?” Taekwoon winked.  
“Is my ass the view?”  
“I dunno, I'm kinda partial to the way you look when you go down on me.”  
Hakyeon’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink.  
“I wanna say we bore him to death.” Taekwoon finally said after admiring his lover's blush for a moment. “This is our first date, after all.”  
They ate and talked, Hakyeon learning about Taekwoon as the night went on. They bought a bottle of wine and went to the roof of their apartment.  
“I think I want to clean this up and make a nice sitting area.” Hakyeon smiled.  
“Excellent. That gives me something to do on my days off.” They made plans for the roof as they drank straight from the bottle of wine and Hakyeon stopped talking when Taekwoon got closer.  
“I'm going to kiss you now.” Taekwoon said softly.  
Hakyeon stood up straight and tilted his head slightly so he could press their lips together. Their kisses became less chaste and they were certain it wasn't the wine making them feel light headed.  
Hakyeon was thankful Taekwoon was strong enough to hold him up because the kisses that we're moving away from his lips and down his neck were turning his legs to jelly.  
To his disappointment, Taekwoon pulled away.  
“I'll be right back. Do you need anything while I grab stuff from downstairs?” He let Hakyeon lean against the low wall at the perimeter of the roof. Hakyeon shook his head and took a deep, calming breath as soon as Taekwoon walked away. He noticed a small steam cloud as he exhaled and smiled.  
Taekwoon came back a few minutes later and spread out a picnic blanket. He sat and pulled Hakyeon to lean against him. His back to Taekwoon's chest.  
“Tell me if I'm going too fast.” Taekwoon whispered in his ear.  
He ran his hands along the insides of Hakyeon's thighs, spreading them slightly. His head fell back on the younger man's shoulder and Taekwoon sucked an open mouthed kiss against the dark skin.  
One hand held his hips still as the other drifted under his shirt. Hakyeon whimpered as Taekwoon plucked at a nipple with his fingertips. He bucked in surprise when Taekwoon began stroking him through his jeans.  
“Should I help you out of those? They look very tight.” Taekwoon nipped at an earlobe, hearing Hakyeon whimper and then cry out when Taekwoon cupped him and squeezed.  
“Woon- Woonie. Pants too tight. Yes- ah!” Taekwoon pinched his nipple once more before slowly helping Hakyeon out of his jeans.  
“Do you want my help with anything else?”  
“It's too hot… my shirt…” He smiled softly. Taekwoon crawled out from under the other man and pulled his shirt off. He stared for a moment before pulling him into his lap.  
“What?” Hakyeon smiled softly.  
“I was just thinking about how I wanted to Fuck you like this,” He ground against Hakyeon's ass, “I want to see how much you can take, how hard I can Fuck you. How desperately you cry out my name when you get close…” Taekwoon could feel the older man's heart rate increase as he spoke. His pulse thrummed beneath his skin. His breaths became shallower. “But not yet.”  
He pulled Hakyeon up so he was sitting in Taekwoon's lap and his chest was to the younger man's face. Taekwoon bit down on the soft skin before sucking a dark mark and then nipping at a collarbone. He dipped his head slightly and latched onto a nipple, sucking loudly and Hakyeon clutched Taekwoon's head to his chest, rolling his hips desperately.  
“Woonie! So- ah!” He shrieked when Taekwoon pressed a finger into him. Hakyeon hadn't even noticed that he had brought the bottle of lube up with the blanket, but he was thankful. “More…”  
Taekwoon added another finger, kissing his way to the other nipple before pushing his fingers in hard and fast.  
His movements stuttered when Hakyeon managed to have the presence of mind to undo Taekwoon's jeans and pull him free from his tight pants as well.  
They shuffled awkwardly until Taekwoon finally stood up and threw his pants across the roof. He froze when he was taking his shirt off, feeling soft lips wrap around him and soon enough Hakyeon's nose brushing his stomach.  
“Lay down.” Hakyeon said as he pulled off.  
As soon as he did, Taekwoon made a choked noise when Hakyeon straddled him and slid down his cock. He held the older man still, both of them panting as they stared at each other. He continued to hold Hakyeon in place before wrapping one hand around Hakyeon's cock and slowly running his thumb through the slit, spreading precome and squeezing softly.  
Hakyeon's hips jerked forward and he whimpered as Taekwoon nudged his prostate.  
“Rock your hips for me… show me what you like.” Taekwoon said in infuriatingly calm voice. “Use me how you want.”  
Hakyeon's breath caught as he raised up and clenched his muscles. He slowly lowered before completely climbing off and turning so his back was to Taekwoon.  
“Are you watching?” He asked.  
“Always.” He panted as Hakyeon slowly lowered himself before snapping his hips back. He did this several times, squeezing tightly before leaning forward and rocking his hips quickly.  
“Woonie, getting tired. Can you help me?” He looked over his shoulder, asking as sweetly as he could.  
Taekwoon got to his knees and managed to hold Hakyeon in place without pulling out.  
“Hold on tight,” He warned before snapping his hips harshly into the other man.  
“Yes! Fuck! Yes yes just like- perfect!” Taekwoon was certain the whole street could hear them. He fucked Hakyeon harder. Hakyeon could no longer make coherent words beyond pieces of Taekwoon's name. He pulled off and rolled Hakyeon to his back before snapping into him a little harder, this time pulling him onto his cock with his arms as well.  
“Touch yourself. Tell everyone who you love having inside of you.” He growled possessively.  
“Fuck!” Hakyeon spread his legs a little wider, locking his ankles around Taekwoon's waist.  
“Taekwoon! So fucking good! Fill me! I-want-to-feel-” He arched and let out a squeaking gasp, stroking himself so fast his hand was a blur. Their eyes locked and Taekwoon felt Hakyeon’s muscles start to squeeze him, he bit Hakyeon's lower lip as he came and gently rocked his hips as he rode out his orgasm.  
“Fuck, I hope I didn't dream that.” Taekwoon whispered against Hakyeon's sternum.  
The older man kissed the top of his head. I don't think your dream would be this cold or sticky. He replied. “We need a hot shower.”  
“Ok.” He kissed Hakyeon's chest, smelling apples and vanilla latte before slowly getting up and looking for his underwear.

so... yeah. i hope that wasn't too confusing  
he realised something was off and that's what it took for hakyeon to be able to contact him and tell him how to get back  
and we've kinda cycled back to the beginning  
send me a comment if you have any other questions though


	8. reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> message me if you think any of this is confusing

The next morning Taekwoon woke up to the smell of apples and vanilla latte. He reached out and pulled Hakyeon to himself.  
“What are your plans for today?” Hakyeon murmured against Taekwoon's chest.  
“I was thinking of asking for the day off to work on the roof, but it's Saturday. I can't take Saturdays off.” He mumbled, still half asleep.  
“You could blow me and I could think about it.” He teased.   
“You can't think when I rub your legs, what are you going to do when your cock is in my mouth besides scream my name?” He replied. He looked at his watch and pushed up to his hands and knees. He looked down at the other man with a soft smile and leaned down to kiss him. “I think I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning for the rest of eternity.” He murmured. He got up and took a shower, amused by the look on Hakyeon's face as he walked away. 

Downstairs, Taekwoon counted in the register, put the displays in the Windows and brought some of the furniture outside.   
He ran behind the register and spoke into the intercom.  
“Open for business, guys.” He said as the first customers came in.

**\--**

Tuesday came again and Downstairs, Taekwoon had started wearing thick cotton gloves and becoming wary of the objects that he polished.   
“You look super professional,” Jaehwan grinned as he watched from behind the counter.   
“I've been meaning to talk to you.” Taekwoon said, looking around the shop to see that there weren't any customers.  
“What's up?”  
“You have to find some way to get the objects back without showing up clearly on CCTV. The station has videos of you tampering with evidence. You gotta-” the bell to the shop tinkled and Taekwoon stopped speaking. He walked off to polish nick knacks again.   
“Uh… Hi.” Taekwoon looked over a shelf at the person who walked to the front counter. He couldn't see the face, but he had cop written all over him. “Are you hiring?”   
“We just hired someone, But I can ask the boss. Hang on a sec.” Jaehwan went upstairs and the man looked around before digging through the paperwork on the counter by the register.   
He froze when he heard Taekwoon clear his throat behind him.   
“Can I help you?”   
“Woon?”  
“Gyu? You should know better than to do that.” He gestured toward the papers still in his hands.  
“Oh… Sorry.” He dropped them. “They told me you went on hiatus.”  
“Quit actually.”  
“Without saying goodbye to me? No farewell dinner? No party? No getting shitfaced and doing stuff that should get me fired? Fuck man, your apartment was empty and we couldn't even throw you a surprise party. Where'd you go?”  
“Sorry, I just wanted to leave quietly.” He said. “Didn't want to make a big deal of it.”  
“HQ made a big deal of it. They made me replace you so I had to try to- Are you the reason I can't get a job here?”  
“Possibly…” He almost blushed.  
“Can I take you out to lunch? As sort of a farewell thing?”  
“Not much of a farewell. I'm staying here.”  
“Ok then. Just lunch then.”  
“Lemme tell the boss.” He shrugged.  
“Hyung…” He shouted into the intercom.  
Responding murmur  
“Going out to eat with my friend.”  
Another murmur.  
“No. I need someone to watch the front and Hyogi has to pick up the sandwiches.”  
Wonsik stomped down the stairs.   
“The hell are you babbling about? All I hear is Mrfrmihhnghyhh.”  
“I was trying to tell Hyung I'm going to eat lunch with my friend. Someone needs to watch the front. Hyogi is on sandwich duty. And tell him to stop shorting the register 50,000 every day. That shit adds up.”  
“Don't worry, it comes out of his pay.” Hakyeon smiled from the stairs.   
“Aww really?” Sanghyuk groaned from above the shop owner.  
“So. Where are we going?” Hakyeon asked.  
“You're keeping an eye on the shop. Gyu and I are going for burgers. I'll see you soon.” He looked as if he was about to kiss him goodbye but thought better of it.   
They left before Hakyeon could protest.  
“Was that why you left?” Sunggyu asked as they sat at the diner.  
“What?”  
“So you could shack up with our main suspect?”   
“I wouldn't have gotten involved with him if he was guilty of anything but being OBNOXIOUS.” He raised the volume of the last word in the sentence.  
The next booth had five men, conspicuously wearing sunglasses indoors and hiding badly behind their menus.  
“How about the others?” Sunggyu asked. He paused as Taekwoon threw a fork at the booth next to them, grumbling about people not listening to what he asks of them. “Could they have done anything like this?”  
“Don't think I've ever seen Wonsik leave the shop except for groceries. And he always comes back like 5 minutes later.” The waitress took their order, “He wouldn't have it in him to hurt anyone like that anyway.” He took a sip of his drink, “Hyuk… He's a good kid. Bit of a klepto, But I think we might have nipped that one in the bud just before I left.”  
“What about the other three?” Sunggyu asked.  
“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon sighed softly, and something about the way he said it made the man at the next table groan softly. “Like I said, he can be obnoxious, but he's also like an onion.”  
“Layers?”  
“Bitter, burns your tongue, makes you cry- of course layers- Sorry. But yeah, he owns the shop, and the others help him out a lot. Bin manages, Jannie is training Hyuk for what to look for when getting antiques for the higher paying clients. It's a pretty good system actually. Otherwise it would just be a weird museum run by a lonely, unfeeling manchild without them.” Hakyeon made a noise of indignation.   
“This Hongbin guy… sources say he's dangerous.” Their food came.  
“Anyone is dangerous if you threaten things they find important.” Taekwoon took a bite of his burger, “The shop and everyone in it are important to him. It's been their home for... a long time. And now it's my home as well.” He said softly, feeling his lifelines disappear for good.  
He saw Hakyeon and Jaehwan not so discretely blowing their noses and wiping tears.  
He quickly looked at his hands as he grabbed his drink and smiled.   
Suddenly everything in the restaurant smelled of apples.   
“Is that coming from you?” Sunggyu asked.  
“Can we blame it on me farting and not the fact that it's the smell of magic?” Taekwoon asked, mildly confused that he would know that.  
“Magic?”   
“Nothing! My farts smell like apples, it's a gastrointestinal issue that I have to work with, that's why I had to quit.” Taekwoon said, panicking.  
“I wouldn't mind riding in a cruiser with that.” Sunggyu replied.  
They finished the meal talking about people in the office, gossiping about who was pregnant, and whose baby it was. Who was replacing Taekwoon and who was getting a promotion.  
It didn't really matter to Taekwoon, but if Sunggyu could get that tiny bit of closure, Taekwoon was ok with spending his time like this.   
They parted ways and Taekwoon headed home. He was the first one there and realised that there was no one in and the door was locked. He went around the side to an alleyway and found an old, rickety fire escape. He climbed to the roof and planned to go down through the building. The door on the roof shocked him as if it was feeling who it was.   
“One day, I'll get my own key…” He grumbled as he walked down the stairs that seemed longer than normal. He wished he had brought the communal house key with him, but he had hoped the others wouldn't follow him to the diner either. He somehow found himself in Hakyeon's room and laid down on the bed. He heard everyone come home just as he was dozing off and sat up. Hakyeon walked in and looked at him… well, looked in his general direction.  
“Hey…” Taekwoon said as Hakyeon closed the door. The mirror on the back had no reflection.   
“Maybe he went to the roof?” Hakyeon asked out loud.  
“I'm right here.” Taekwoon said from inside the bedroom. He opened the door, confused about the fact that he didn't think to try it right away.   
The door swung open and everyone stared at it. Taekwoon closed the door again.  
“It's not a breeze, is it?” Sanghyuk asked.   
Taekwoon slammed the door a few times for good measure.   
“Can you pick stuff up?” He asked. He was thinking a demonstration with a pen or something, but Taekwoon tried picking up Hakyeon and carrying him to his room.  
Hakyeon shrieked for a moment before the door closed behind them. Taekwoon picked Hakyeon up and pressed him against the mirror on the door. The older man's legs locked against a body that he couldn't see, but he could definitely feel.   
“Shouldn't-ah shouldn't we- Uhn try to get oh…” Hakyeon felt teeth gently digging into his neck and Taekwoon's hips rolling against his. He was about to say something witty about clothes being in the way, but he was lowered to his feet and his clothes were peeled away.   
He could feel light touches here and there before he had to lean against the mirror frame.   
“Oh Fuck, Woonie. This is certainly something new.” He gasped. He'd never thought to try anything sexual from different sides of a mirror before. “Oh- oh my-” he whimpered as the fingers (He was fairly certain it was his fingers) inside of him paused.  
“Don't st- oh never stop.” He was too far gone to know how long they had been at this when he was lifted off his feet and pressed against the glass.   
Taekwoon nibbled against Hakyeon's lower lip as he pushed in slowly.   
“More please driving me insane- Fuck- faster!” Taekwoon continued pushing in slowly until he finally stopped.  
“No! Don't stop! Keep going! Fuck me already!” The mirror rattled as he was pressed against it, slowly lowering to the floor until he was being bounced in Taekwoon's lap. “Oh- Woonie- what?”   
He landed on his back on the floor as the mirror appeared to bulge and shatter. Taekwoon fell through the mirror and landed face down in Hakyeon's lap.   
“Since you're down there-” Hakyeon choked on his words as Taekwoon sucked him into his mouth, grabbing Hakyeon's hand and placing it on the back of his head.   
He lifted off long enough to say ‘help me’ and went back to bobbing his head.   
“Are you sure?”  
“Mhm" pulling a groan from the older man.   
“Deep breath.” He said, quickly snapping his hips when he felt the intake of breath. He watched Taekwoon's eyes fight to stay open as he held him in place before pulling him off. He coughed and gasped a few times before demanding Hakyeon do it again. He could hear tiny whimpers as he pulled away again and held him down once more before pulling Taekwoon up for a kiss.   
His cheeks were ruddy and his eyes were glazed, but he managed to pin Hakyeon down and snap his hips back into him.   
“Fuck, so much better- being able to feel your skin.” Taekwoon growled.   
“Woon- too close. I need- I need ah Fuck I need.” Taekwoon sat up on his knees and leaned awkwardly over Hakyeon, making him half scream his lover's name every time he hit the nerves just right.   
“I can't- Fuck- I can't- Taekwoon- hurry.”  
“Show me the pretty faces you make when you let go, beautiful.” Hakyeon's lips curled back and he looked almost vicious as he arched gracefully and came. His body formed a snapping wave starting at his hips and he pulled Taekwoon under with him.   
Hakyeon exhaled a cloud of steam as Taekwoon kissed the skin over his heart over and over.   
“Shower and back to work… I guess…” Taekwoon panted.   
“Bedtime. We've been looking for you for more than a day.”  
“Hopefully the house knows who I am and won't lock me in a mirror again. Or you can give me my own key… one or the other.”   
“How did you get stuck anyway?”  
“Tried to get in from the roof. You locked the door and nobody was in.”  
“I'll find one in the morning…” Hakyeon sighed, looking like he wanted to melt into the floor.  
 **^^**  
“Can't wait to see you in that suit I ordered for you,” Hakyeon murmured into Taekwoon's shoulder in the shower. He leaned heavily against the younger man.  
“I'll try not to be insulted when they call me flavour of the week.” He kissed behind Hakyeon's ear as they curled around each other on the bed.  
Hakyeon quickly drifted off to sleep, but Taekwoon remembered that they had gotten that shipment of hair powder. He snuck quietly downstairs and found the correct comb before applying the powder to his hair.  
“What are you doing?” Hongbin frowned as he came out of the office. It was late and despite his best efforts, he still wasn't trusted by Hongbin.  
“Surprising Hyung.” He grinned as he continued to sit there, looking at the hourglass that was in front of him.   
“Why are you here? Why have you stayed?” Hongbin frowned.  
“Didn't you watch what Hyung recorded?”   
“That's from your memories. It's your rose tinted opinion. I still don't trust you. Hyuk was easy enough to read. His intentions were simple and not his own. But you… it still feels like you're somehow trying to trick us.”  
“Fair enough. You didn't trust me last time, but that was because I was always angry at Hyung. I know I can't fight inevitability. So I won't fight him this time.” He said softly. “I came here for a reason.”  
“Yeah, you came here to collect evidence against us. Against Hyung.”  
“I mean fate. I'm supposed to be here. And I'm not a cop anymore.” He lowered his voice slightly, “I understand how much you care for him. Even if I was still assigned to work this case, I'd do my best to direct suspicion somewhere else. I know he can take care of himself, But I still want to be there for him.”  
“We’re already there for him. We don't need you.” Hongbin frowned.  
“Not in the same way you're there for Jannie or Hyogi is there for Wonsik. He needs that too. The ice around his heart is melting and I'd like to see what kind of light he puts off when it finally does.”  
Hongbin didn't really look impressed, but Taekwoon knew it would just take a while for the other man to warm up to him.   
“Don't worry, he's important to me too.”  
The last grains of sand drained from the hourglass and Taekwoon's head was starting to itch.   
“Right on time.” He smiled softly, taking the comb up with himself and heading to the main bathroom. “Did Woonie leave?” He heard Hakyeon mumble through the door.   
“We would have felt it.” Jaehwan replied. “Maybe he didn't want to wake you.”  
Taekwoon walked out of the shower with a towel over his head and another around his waist. He quickly kissed Hakyeon before walking into his room to put on his sweat pants. He returned to the common room, toweling his head off and threw the wet towels in the hamper.   
Hakyeon stared at Taekwoon in shock.   
“What?”  
The older man said nothing, but pulled him into his bedroom.   
“Your hair!.” Hakyeon exclaimed.  
“You don't like it?” Taekwoon pouted.  
Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon's hand and brought it down to the front of his pants. “Of course I- oh!” Taekwoon squeezed.   
“Aren't you tired?” Taekwoon asked.  
“You've renewed my energy.” Hakyeon grinned. 

“Are they ever gonna finish fucking?” Sanghyuk asked, pulling a blushing Wonsik downstairs with him to watch tv. 

“Remember when we were like that?” Jaehwan held Hongbin's hand with a soft smile. The younger man smirked, showing off a dimple.   
“That was your birthday, wasn't it?” Hongbin smirked, pulling him from the kitchen to their bedroom.

Downstairs, Wonsik sat rigidly on the couch, trying to focus on the tv, but noticing Sanghyuk inching closer to him.   
“Hey,” Sanghyuk whispered.  
“Hi…” Wonsik blushed, staring at Sanghyuk's lips.  
“Can I try something?”  
“Sure… I guess.”  
“Close your eyes.” Wonsik did as he was told, “Don't freak out, ok?”  
“Uh huh.”  
Sanghyuk placed a hand on both of his cheeks and leaned in, eventually pressing their lips together. Wonsik gasped and Sanghyuk took the opportunity to press several open mouthed kisses to the other man's lips. He leaned into the kisses, making tiny noises and timidly poking his tongue out. His tongue hooked Sanghyuk's upper lip and the younger man smiled into his kiss.   
He finally pressed forward more and brushed his tongue along the vein under Wonsik's tongue.   
The older man moaned. It was embarrassingly loud and he pulled away, covering his face.   
“Sorry…” He said from behind his hands, “It felt really-”  
Sanghyuk pushed his hands away and kissed him again. He threw a leg over Wonsik's lap and paused. He leaned back to see the other man panting with his eyes tightly shut, gripping the couch cushions.   
“Relax, Hyung. I'm not gonna do anything you don't want.”  
“I don't want to blow my load right away, and this feels better than anything I've ever...doesn't help that you're sitting on my dick right now.”  
“Have you ever done this before?”  
“Sure… tons of… actually no… this is the farthest I've gone with another person in a while.”  
“Seriously?” Sanghyuk asked, grinding his hips down and gently sucking the skin behind Wonsik's ear. “So you at least remember what to do?” Wonsik nodded slowly, placing his hands on Sanghyuk's hips and pulling him down while rocking his hips up. He groaned while pressing open mouthed kisses along Sanghyuk's jaw. 

“Do you think Hyung would get mad if we fucked on this couch?” Sanghyuk whispered. "Do you think people outside the shop can see us?"  
“Fucked?” He asked nervously, not really acknowledging Sanghyuk's second question.  
“You know: me… folding you in half. Pulling amazing noises from you. I bet you make the best noises if I hit you just right.” Sanghyuk dragged his teeth across Wonsik's lower lip, tugging on it and causing a whimper to bubble up from Wonsik's throat.   
“I… I'm quiet in bed… I've gotten used to not waking you guys when I- oh!” Sanghyuk bit the tendon on his neck.   
“I promise, you won't be quiet.”  
“I… uh… aren't we moving too fast? I mean- Can't I uh take you… date first? Don't you want that?”  
“We can go on a date later, right now I'm going to do this.”  
He slid off the couch and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the front of his jeans. He quickly undid the fastenings and pulled the pants down.   
“Very nice…” Sanghyuk purred as the appendage sprang free. Wonsik gasped loudly when Sanghyuk's cool fingers came into contact with overheated skin. His eyes clenched shut again just as the younger man's tongue darted out and lapped at the soft skin.   
He finally cried out when Sanghyuk wrapped his lips around the head. He slurped noisily once and pulled off with a smack when he noticed the other man's face.  
“Don't you like this? Does it hurt? Why won't you look at me?”   
“It's too much… I won't last if I look.”   
“I'll give you a few seconds to calm down. I'll be right back, ok?” Wonsik nodded nervously as Sanghyuk ran up the stairs. Less than thirty seconds later he came down with a small bottle and a towel.  
“What-”  
“It's pretty loud up there.” He interrupted Wonsik's question before wrapping his fingers around Wonsik's cock and mumbling, “Where were we? Oh right" against the head. “Lean back and watch.” He grinned before licking from base to tip and then sucking halfway down.   
Wonsik's hand instinctively gripped the sandy hair and he shrieked when Sanghyuk's nose brushed his stomach. He barely noticed Sanghyuk grabbing his waist and pulling him closer to the edge of the couch until two long fingers pressed into him.   
“Those went in really easy.” Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I…” Sanghyuk added a finger and crooked them   
“You?”  
“Toys… I get lonely.”  
“Maybe sometime you can show me how you play with them.” He smirked before going back to sucking him between his lips and bobbing quickly.  
Wonsik's hips rocked involuntarily and he sobbed with every breath until he felt it sooner than he would have liked.   
“Hyogi I'm-” Sanghyuk pulled off, licking the head softly until Wonsik's breathing slowed down. He made a tiny confused noise until Sanghyuk did it again. “Hyuk ah-” Sanghyuk stopped just in time. “Fuck… Why are you teasing me like this?” He whined.  
“It'll be worth it.” Sanghyuk grinned. He licked the head once more before sucking the whole thing down and pressing against the nerves inside.  
“Sanghyuk!” He arched and Sanghyuk sucked a little harder. “Oh Fuck!” He sobbed before his eyes rolled back and he passed out.   
His eyes fluttered open a short time later and the first words out of his mouth were “Oh Fuck me, that was amazing.”  
“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Sanghyuk grinned, still licking his lips.   
Sanghyuk stood and adjusted himself before Wonsik grabbed him by his belt loops and pulled him close enough to kiss his stomach.   
“You don't have t-" Wonsik had already started pulling his jeans down while attempting to kick off his own.   
“How do we do this?” Wonsik asked, “That's as far as I've ever gone…” He blushed.  
“Seriously?”  
“I can count on one hand how many people I've had sex with before I realised that girls weren't my thing.”  
“Ah. That's unfortunate. Good thing I know what I'm doing.” Sanghyuk grinned.   
He pushed Wonsik to lay down on the couch. “So…” He climbed between the older man's legs, “You like toys, huh?”   
“Y-yeah…” He gasped when Sanghyuk pushed both of his knees to his chest.  
“Any kind in particular, or all kinds?”  
“AAh all kinds.” Sanghyuk pressed three fingers into him.  
“Do you watch porn when you play with your toys?”  
“Oh ah uh not uh not usually… I have a pretty good Uhn imagination.” He groaned when Sanghyuk crooked his fingers.  
“What do you think about?” His voice held the barest tremor.  
“You- oh that's nice- mostly you fucking me-ah" He squeaked when Sanghyuk shouted his hand, making a small slapping noise. “I think you should Fuck me now…” He gasped, high and girly, “I need you in- inside. Now.”  
“You sure?”   
“Hurry up before I get too self conscious.” He growled.  
Sanghyuk pressed in slowly.  
“More. Faster.” Wonsik insisted.   
“Shh.” Sanghyuk moved slower.   
Wonsik threw his head back and let out a long groan.   
“Mm Sikkie, you feel so nice.” He drawled, pressing his face against the tanned inner thigh.  
“I'd feel nicer if you'd Fucking move.” Wonsik insisted, but cried out loudly when the younger man snapped his hips once.  
“I'll move when I'm Damn well ready.” He slapped Wonsik's outer thigh before pushing his knees to the couch on either side of his head.  
“Hyogi! I don't bend like this!” He yelped when Sanghyuk started to move.   
“Obviously you do.” Sanghyuk ground out as he started snapping his hips.  
Wonsik had no idea what to do with his hands as the younger man put all of his weight into folding him into a pretzel so he held tightly to the couch cushions.   
“H-Hyogi- I- please- hurry- sensitive- coming again-” He wailed Sanghyuk's name and almost bucked Sanghyuk off of him as he came.  
Sanghyuk let his legs go and sped up as he rode through his orgasm causing Wonsik to arch and claw at Sanghyuk's arms until he finally stopped and pressed a sweet kiss to his lover's lips.   
He grabbed the towel and cleaned the barely conscious man off before hefting him to his feet and grabbing their clothes.   
“Sleep next to me…” Wonsik drawled.  
“Shower first.”   
“Shower in the morning. Sleep now.”  
“We'll be itchy and stinky.” He pulled him by the hand up the stairs.   
“But sleep…” He whined.

In Jaehwan's room, Hongbin and Jaehwan lay on their sides softly kissing. It had gone quickly from hungry and desperate to slow and sensual in the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

“We're laying here,” Jaehwan sipped at Hongbin's lips, “In the afterglow of what I can proudly say was some amazing sex,” Another slow kiss, “And you're thinking about Taekwoon aren't you?” He pouted, pretending to be jealous and hurt, but he was pretty sure his lover wasn't thinking about Taekwoon that way.  
“Am I being too hard on him? He seems pretty calm about the fact that I don't trust him… Like he's got something up his sleeve.”  
“Or he's been through this before…” Jaehwan teased.   
“I can't help but think he's researched us or something. He knows too much, even for a few weeks of living here.”  
“Regardless, he's with us now. Our fates are entwined. Anything happens to us happens to him too. No amount of legal bullshit can fix that. You know this goes beyond any human laws and I'm sure he does too.” Jaehwan kissed the flat of Hongbin's square chin. “If you want to know, it's best to ask directly, not beat around the bush as you seem to be fond of doing.”  
Hongbin sighed as Jaehwan drew tiny circles in his chest with his fingertips. “I don't know what to ask. He says he wants to be here for Hyung the way we're here for each other…”  
“Good. Let him. Hyung needs it. He's doing a wonderful job at melting Hyung’s heart.”  
“Should- should I just let them be?”  
“Until we need to interfere, I think that would be for the best.”


	9. it's kinda like closure... dont hate me

The day of the auction came. Taekwoon hopped out of the shower and was pulled to Hakyeon's room.   
“Put these on.” He held up a pair of trousers and a crisp, white shirt. As soon as those were on, Hakyeon handed him a vest and proceeded to tie his tie for him, occasionally brushing his cheeks with his lips and breathing softly into his ear as he ‘Made sure everything was in place’.  
He straightened his own hair and pulled the others along with him to make sure they were all properly dressed. Sanghyuk looked uncomfortable, but the others looked used to wearing the heavily starched clothing.   
This time Taekwoon spent much of his time looking through the catalogue while Hakyeon hung from his arm and spoke to potential clients about various items up for sale.   
Occasionally, Taekwoon would leave Hakyeon's side to point out something in the book to Hongbin before gravitating back to his lover's side.  
“Hakyeon, this new boy of yours… I'd never pegged you to like anyone so… young, nor vivid.” One woman said haughtily.   
“Fortunately you've never pegged me, Mrs Cho.” They giggled, “Can't say that for your husband.” He winked. The older woman blushed a pretty pink.  
Taekwoon had to stop himself from shuddering in revulsion when her husband walked up putting his hand on her hip.  
“They were quite a handsome couple in their youth.” Hakyeon whispered as they walked away.  
“How long have you been here?” Taekwoon whispered.  
“Ten… fifteen years? Give or take five. Why?”  
“And people don't think it's strange you haven't aged?”  
“Hakyeon, when are you going to give me the contact info for your surgeon?” A woman came up to them, giving Taekwoon a cursory glance before hanging off of Hakyeon's other arm. Hakyeon gave Taekwoon a look that seemed to say 'that's why nobody asks'.  
“I have been sworn to secrecy Miss Lee. Every year I tell you this.” She pouted and tried to tempt him by leaning forward showing off her ample, obviously fake bosom. “Have you met my companion, Taekwoon?”  
“Don't believe that I have.” She said politely. “They sure get younger every year, don't they?”  
Before any more could be said, there was a commotion at the door. Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon closer to Hongbin and the others, standing in front of them.  
“Goddammit, I told you that would bite you in the ass one day and you should have left him alone.” Hongbin growled barely loud enough for Taekwoon and Hakyeon to hear. “But no, you wanted to play with him.” The brunet mocked. “You and your dick.”  
“What's going on?” Taekwoon asked.  
“Jilted lover.” Jaehwan whispered quietly.  
“Cha Hakyeon!” The man shouted, “I just want to talk.” He had a very thick, Chinese accent and was waving a knife around.   
Taekwoon supposed that maybe fifteen years ago, the man must have been attractive enough to catch Hakyeon's eye. For a split second, Taekwoon wondered if this would happen to him as well. Hakyeon took his hand and squeezed. Suddenly he felt better. He nodded at the older man and smiled softly.  
“I just want to talk, Yeonnie. Come out come out wherever you are.” He sang.  
Taekwoon stood up straight to block his lover from the other man's view. This inadvertently attracted his attention.   
“There you are.” He cooed, sporting an almost feral grin. “It took me a long time to find you. Almost fifteen… years.” He stared at Hakyeon for a moment as if he had almost fallen in love again. “Y-you haven't changed.” He said softly.  
“You have.” Hakyeon replied just as softly.  
“Yes. I have. I'm more determined to get what I want.” He suddenly went from reverent to livid in a matter of moments.   
“Calm down, Wai.” Hakyeon said quietly.   
“Calm down? You killed my fucking brother and you're telling me to calm down?”  
“I haven't killed anyone.” Hakyeon insisted.   
“May as well have. You sold him that cursed dagger. How did you pick him? Why did you pick him?”  
“I don't pick anyone. He came to me. He insisted on buying the sword. He signed my contract and subsequently broke the contr-”  
“So you killed him?” He shouted, interrupting the other man.  
“No. He killed himself.”  
“He wouldn't have.   
“The news report said he did it in a room full of people. Surely someone would have mentioned me if I was responsible.”  
“What are you Cha Hakyeon? You just fucking left. You, the shop everything. Gone. Poof! Not a trace.”  
“You were going to kill him. We took him for his safety.” Hongbin said, his voice stern.  
“I see your two ever present guard dogs haven't changed either.” He looked at the other three men. “Wow. And you've been picking up more attractive young men for your harem? Why not me?”  
“You were going to kill him. We don't like that.” Jaehwan stood straighter, trying to intimidate the other man.   
Taekwoon seemed to be the only one who noticed that the other man had slowly gotten closer and before anyone knew what was happening, Taekwoon was laying on top of the other man. He had crushed his windpipe and the man on the ground gasped desperately for air.   
“Taekwoon? What just-” He stopped when he noticed a red puddle covering the floor and spreading. “Taekwoon? Someone call an ambulance!” Hakyeon shouted as he tried to roll Taekwoon to his back.  
“Woonie, stay awake for me, ok?” He tore open the vest and shirt Taekwoon was wearing using his own coat to press on the cut across Taekwoon's stomach. The younger man nodded.   
“I-couldn't-let-him ruin-your shirt.” He gasped between words. “Fuck… I'm sure- this should hurt, but adrenaline… probably. You ever been stabbed?” Taekwoon babbled.   
“No, beautiful. I can't say that I have. I had a really bad paper cut once and I lost a chunk of finger to a box cutter, but that’s as far as my sharp thing related injuries go. Taekwoon smiled at him.   
“Don't cry, Yeonnie.” He tried to wipe Hakyeon's tears, but only managed to smear his face with blood. “Sorry.”  
“I'll yell at you once they've patched you up.”  
“Think- y’ might need t’ push harder… You're getting blurry… I'm cold… fingers going numb. Not- good... signs.” He mumbled. Hakyeon leaned onto him  
“OW MOTHERFUCKER TOO HARD! Thanks.” He slurred when Hakyeon let up on the pressure.  
“I'm pushing as hard as I can.” Hakyeon tried to hide his tears but a sob bubbled up in his throat.  
The last thing Taekwoon saw before his eyes closed was Hakyeon starting to cry uncontrollably.


	10. you're hired

“Hi… I was wondering if you guys were hiring?” A young man asked Wonsik softly.   
“No, no, no, for the last time, no. If I tell you where Hyung has hidden the coffee- You don't want to experience the wrath of Umma. Trust me.” Hongbin explained as he exited the office, cutting off Wonsik's reply.  
“But the caffeine withdrawals are worse for me than a Damn instant latte, please.” Taekwoon followed behind, trying (and failing) to get his way by making a cute, pouting face.  
“Hyung has been miserable since you got stabbed. He becomes insufferable when he can't get laid. Think of us and try to heal faster.”

Taekwoon Suddenly turned to the new person and said, “I'll hire you specifically to get me coffee.”

“Taekwoon, I think you should discuss this with Hakyeon first.” Hongbin warned.  
“What's your name?” Taekwoon asked.  
“Uhh…” the new man looked utterly confused about how quickly everything was happening.  
Taekwoon could tell this man was an undercover detective. Even though they moved the shop, they couldn't escape notice because Hakyeon seemed to like the attention that came with having a popular antique shop. He briefly wondered if he was that obvious when he came in the first time.  
“I'll just call you Seungho. Come with me, Seungho. I'll show you where the coffee shop is.”  
The man, baffled about how Taekwoon knew his name followed him out of the shop.


End file.
